The Love of an Artist 2
by Ginnie-p
Summary: The sequel to the love of an artist. Please read that first.
1. 6 Months Later

Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since that horrible night full of destruction and death. That night was still etched into his mind like a horrible dream that wouldn't let him go. He thought of this almost every night before drifting off to sleep. He never thought about it during the day. Why is that you ask? Be cause of her, Kagome Higurashi, the love of his life. He felt free from problems whenever she was around him. She made him more happy than anybody in the world. But he had never got the courage to tell her that he loves her. He was afraid. He didn't know why.

She made his life even better when she agreed to move in with him. They now lived together in a beautiful home. But there is one thing that Miroku definatly wouldn't believe, after living together for 6 months and dating for about 8 months they were both still a virgin. You see they are both very afraid and unsure about sex. Now every time Miroku gets a moment alone with Inu-Yasha he asks is he did it yet and each time he ends up laughing until he can't breath. Miroku, being a pervert, of course is not a virgin and hasn't been for some time. But then of course, Yash counters it with, "So how many times have you gotten with Sango?" Of course the answer was none! Not only have they been dating longer but they have known each other longer so Inu-Yasha always won that fight.

But enough of my rambling! Back to the story.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were closer than ever.

A lot had happened in 6 months. Rin now lived at Sesshomaru's and Inu-Yasha's old house, with Sesshomaru. Not to mention Jaken.

Miroku had been begging Sango to move in with him but she didn't trust him so that was a no go. He was very,very,very,very,very,very,very, extremely disappointed but decided not to argue or it would never be a yes, he knew she would come around……..eventually. He would wait forever or just live on her porch, whichever came first.

"Inu-Yasha? Can we buy a puppy??" She showed her bright brown eyes and flashed them as innocently as she could. She loved dogs, why do you think she was with him? Haha, joking joking. But she does love puppies very much. "Pwease???" she clasped her hands together and widened her eyes for full effect.

"Why do you want one anyways?" he countered with.

"Because puppies are so cute and fun to pet and hug and play with. Oh please can we get a puppy?"

"You've got me." he said sweeping her into his arms, "What more do you need?" Then he put a playful kiss upon her nose. "Maybe in a while."

They had only been living together for 6 months and she wanted a puppy. He wondered if he would be able to relate to a normal dog. They could speak together... actually that might get weird. Maybe he would buy her one for her birthday or something. Better yet, Christmas was in a month. Why not do it then? It would be a perfect gift. Along with the one he had already bought her. But that's a surprise, even to you guys! You can't know everything I do. It makes me more powerful. Anywho.

They were going to have a huge Christmas party... Ok not huge, more like close friends and family. That's not many but still. Kagome still hadn't introduced Inu-Yasha to her family. Her mom was growing impatient but Inu-Yasha was always busy. He was so close to getting their band a record deal that it was starting to get annoying to wait.

Someone had spotted them at the BOTB and thought that the whole demon attacking thing was part of the act. Lucky for them. He thought they would be the perfect band. But that is undecided if they get the job yet.

And so our story starts on one beautiful day. Kagome was baking cookies for Christmas. She found the best recipe but every time she made them she burnt them.

"Hey why don't you take a break." he told her and she nodded. She was really tired of baking. She should stop or she won't cook any for Christmas.

She ventured into their red living room and turned on the T.V. "My show is on." she happily said.

Moment's later Inu-Yasha walked in. "Whatcha watching?"

"My Show." she replied.

"What's it about?"

"A girl who falls down a well that transports her to feudal Japan where she meets a demon boy who had been stuck to a tree and then they have to find the shards of the jewel."

He looked at her strangely, "That sounds stupid."

She shot him a dirty look, "It's my favourite show!"

"What's it called anyways?"

"ashay-uni" (Inu-Yasha backwards)

He shrugged and walked away. Seemed like a chick show.

He ran upstairs to the room he shared with Kagome. Sure they shared a room but there was one thing that she knew not of. A secret compartment in the closet that looked like an air vent. He pulled it out slowly. Inside was only one thing, a small black box. He opened it, it was still there. It shone a slight pinkish purple. He closed the box and inserted it back into the wall. He only had to hide it for another month. Easy! He had been hiding it for… 2 weeks. That's not that long. But still, she had never found the compartment before and they had been living there for 6 months.

He looked around their large closet. In the corner was tetsusaiga, waiting patiently for the next time its master would need it.

He thought back to the days he lost control. The last one was the worst. He had never killed a person before. Every time he thought of it he told himself, 'It was for self defense. If I hadn't killed her she would have killed me or worse, Kagome.' It made him feel a little better.

He walked to the bed and collapsed on top of it. It felt nice to relax. So nice in fact that he fell asleep.

Kagome's show was over. "That episode was awesome!"

She walked upstairs and into her room. Inu-Yasha was lying peacefully on the bed, his white hair spread about the bed and his face. He was so adorable.

As silently as she could, she walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and snuggled in. To bad he wasn't a heavy sleeper because he woke up.

"Hey," he said softly.

'Hey." She replied.

They gazed into each others eyes. Then leaned in for a kiss. It had been intended as a small little peck but soon grew into passionate kisses. It didn't take long before Inu-Yasha was on top of Kagome, nipping at her neck.

Quiet pleasure moans escaped her lips. She reached up to find her boyfriends cute little ears. Slowly she rubbed them in just the right spot that she had found he liked. Not even seconds later he was growling in pleasure against her skin. She made him wild when she did that.

His hands roamed up and down her body while making his way back up to her mouth. He dug his hands into her long silky black hair as he probed her mouth.

She on the other hand was still working on his ears. The growling hadn't stopped yet. She loved it when he growled. It was like a turn on for her.

Then blindly, one brave hand ventured away from his ears and towards his chest. Slowly she unbuttoned the shirt he wore. She began to trace the muscles of his sculpted chest when…

DING DONG

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. It was like the world was against them doing this.

"I will get it." She said sadly and ran to the door. 'We were so close.' She thought.

She swung the door open, ready to tear the head off of whoever interrupted but couldn't. It was Sango. She couldn't behead her best friend because she interrupted what could have changed her life forever. When you put it that way…

"Hi Sango."

"Hey Kagome, I need to talk to you."

Kagome nodded and let her in. They both took a seat in the front room. Kagome could tell that something was bothering Sango.

"What's up?"

"As you know… Miroku had been begging me 2 live with him." Kagome nodded, "I keep declining, as you also know, but… last night he asked and I said no and…" she sniffed, "I think I hurt his feelings."

"What happened?"

FlashBack

"Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"Will you pleeeeaase move in with me?" He begged.

"No," she flatly replied.

"Common."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pervert and I don't trust you to respect me."

There was a pause.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he replied sadly.

"Miroku." But he had hung up.

End of Flash Back

Sango's eyes were slightly teared. "I kept phoning today but he would answer. I left messaged but he wouldn't return my calls… I think he's going to dump me."

"No, Sango, he loves you." She knew it was true, "I don't think he will dump you. He probably just feels pretty low because you thought of him that way."

"The thing is… I do trust him… I just… I don't know, I feel nervous about moving in with him."

Kagome nodded that she understood.

"When Inu-Yasha asked you, why did you say yes? Why was it so easy for you to accept?"

"Because I knew we would be fine. I wanted to move in with him. I always wanted to be around him. It was an easy choice. If you really want to be with Miroku a lot then I think you should accept his offer."

"So, how do I do that now? He won't return my calls."

Kagome smiled slyly to her. She had a plan.

_That's where I'm leaving it off for now. Thanks to all of you who wanted me to write this sequel. And here's a little treat to get you into the Christmas Spirit. This is a song I wrote, it goes to the tune walking in a winter wonder land._

_Inu-Yasha is the best_

_He is better than the rest_

_He kills the bad guys_

_And flies to the skies_

_Walking in the Warring Stares Era_

_His father gave him tetsusaiga, his sword_

_And his father, he was a lord_

_Myouga the flea_

_Flees from the scene_

_Walking in the warring states era_

_In the forest we can kill Naraku_

_And free Miroku from his curse_

_He will be happy and ask you to bear his children_

_Which will earn him a slap_

_Later on Kikyo will be dead_

_Because I shot her in the head_

_Inu-Yasha WON'T cry _

_Because she died_

_What a wonderful world_


	2. Phases 1 to 5

Chapter 2

They had to do this today. It was Sunday and they had school tomorrow. At least Kagome and Inu-Yasha did but they all had to be there for this to work.

Phase One

Kagome and Sango got up at the crack of dawn. Well ok I over exaggerated, more like 8. They got dressed in record speed and were out the door before Inu-Yasha was up. His part of the plan was slightly easier so he could sleep way longer. Technically he didn't have to get up until Miroku did…and that was his plan.

So the girls rushed first to the most popular store in the mall. Believe it or not, it was the romance store. Tells you a lot about the people that live there doesn't it? Anyways, they started in the candle section, that was why they were there. Sango was instantly walking towards a set of purple ones. Purple was his favourite colour after all. So they bought three of those and left. They had a tight schedule and didn't have time for browsing. Their next stop was the dress shop.

Sango tried on almost all of the dresses and she got answers like this,

"Too slutty."

"Too olden."

"Too young."

"Bad colour."

"That's ugly."

And the list goes on. Finally they agreed on a sparkly purple one. Kagome told Sango that when she wants Inu-Yasha to really notice her she wears red. It's like instant attraction. So Sango took the advice. The dress went to halfway down her knee; it had small straps for sleeves and had a low cut collar. It was perfect. Miroku already thought Sango was beautiful in anything she wore so now he would be in heaven.

"To the shoe shop!" if they didn't have to do this so fast it might have been really fun. They decided on a purple pair to match her dress (You can make up the shoes, I'm not a shoe person, I don't know what would look good) and were on their way.

Next they went to the less luxurious place in the mall… the grocery store. They had plotted what they would buy the night before so they could do it fast. They grabbed some pasta, some chicken, some vegetables, and some wine. And no, their hope wasn't that they get him hammered and hope he will forgive her that way. They wanted it to be nice.

Phase one Complete

They hopped into the car and drove home as fast as their little wheels would take them. It oddly reminded Kagome of how fast Inu-Yasha drives. Scary, but there was no time for slowing down. She just hoped she didn't get caught by the police.

She was lucky, she wasn't caught. The 2 girls grabbed their stuff and ran into the house. They took one moment to recollect themselves before running into the dining room. They checked the clock. It was 12. That gave them at least 6 hours.

So instead of going back to getting ready they decided to take a break and eat lunch. They didn't have a fancy lunch, just ramen. They should have chosen something different.

Upstairs Inu-Yasha was still fast asleep. Then a nice fragrance hit his nose like a tornado. He smelt ramen. He was instantly getting up and walking downstairs as if following the smell.

Kagome had just put her bowl of ramen down when she realized she didn't have a fork. She got up and when she turned around Inu-Yasha was sitting there, eating her food.

"INU-YASHA!" there was no response. "Inu-Yasha?"

Sango who was eating her ramen looked at him as he stuffed his face. "I think he' asleep."

Kagome's eyes widened. She sat down in a chair right next to Inu-Yasha and got her face in real close. "Your right, he's not awake."

The second he finished his ramen his head dropped onto the table, crushing the cardboard bowl of ramen. "It seems he likes ramen even when he's asleep." She laughed.

"Better wake him up Kagome."

"Yeah." She looked at him with the noodles on his face and was reminded of the romantic dinner they had together. The one where Sess caught them but it was still a great night.

She gently nudged him, "Inu-Yasha, wake up." He still slept. "Inu-Yasha!" still nothing. Kagome let out a groan of frustration.

This had happened before and there was only one solution. She gave Sango an embarrassed smile. "This is the only way."

She gently picked Inu-Yasha's head off of the table. She whipped the noodles off and straightened his head. She sighed and when in for her ultimate attack, a kiss. When her lips made contact she felt Inu-Yasha stir in her arms, soon his head supported its own weight and he had wrapped his arms around her small body. She pulled away to see him wide awake and a little disorientated.

"It happened again." She told him.

He looked slightly embarrassed. "How did I get here?"

"You followed your nose."

He sniffed the air, "Ramen! I had a wonderful dream that I was eating ramen."

"It wasn't a dream." Sango told him.

"Oh." He apologized for eating Kagome's lunch and to show her he cared he made her more.

"Thank-you Yash."

He half smiled and exited the room. As soon as Kagome was done they cleaned the mess and started to work again.

Phase 2

They practically threw the black table cloth over the dining room table, of course what started rough changed into delicate smoothings of the cloth but you get the point.

Next went the candles. There were 3 in all, 2 small thin ones and 1 wide short one. They placed them in the middle of the table. Next they did the place mats. There were 2 of them, 2 purple ones. They were going for a colour scheme.

They place some cutlery and some glasses and they were done.

Phase 2 complete

It took the about 1 hour to finish that so now it was about 2. It was Inu-Yasha's turn.

Phase 3

He dialed the number, heard the ring, waited several moments until he heard a familiar, "Hello?"

"Hey Miroku, its Yash."

"Hey Yash."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a music store with me."

"Um ok."

"Great, ill be there in an hour."

So just like he said, Inu-Yasha was waiting outside of Miroku's house in his car. He honked once and almost immediately Miroku was running outside.

"So which music store are we going to?"

"Everyone in the city." He replied. Miroku paled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

Inu-Yasha nodded. Miroku shrugged and said, "Alright then." With that said Inu-Yasha revved the car and sped and when I said sped I mean it, down the street.

First stop… a music store…duh! I really didn't have to tell you that but… it was still fun.

1 and a half hours later.

Miroku was so tired of music stores. They had been to 7 so far and it seemed like Inu-Yasha would go to one end of the city then go to another and then go back to the side they were just on. It was crazy!

"Can we go yet?" He asked. Inu-Yasha checked his watch; it was only 4:30. There was still an hour and a half to kill.

"Nope."

Miroku groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Over to Phase 4

Kagome and Sango had just started to cook. It was hard work to get everything how they wanted it. They had to grill the chicken, cook the pasta, steam the vegetables, and prepare the whine in an ice bucket thingy. (O.k. so whine isn't that hard to prepare.) You get the idea. They weren't exactly expert cookers either. Kagome usually just cooked ramen and Sango ate rice balls and salad, things that didn't require much effort but she wanted Miroku to know how much she cared. She had to, she wanted this to be the best night of their lives.

Back to Phase 3

Miroku was bored out of his mind, as was Inu-Yasha who was attempting to make it look like he was having fun. It's harder than it looks.

"Hey, look at these guitar strings!" he said as enthusiastic as possible.

Miroku just sighed and replied, "They are no different than the ones at the other 8 stores we went to."

Inu-Yasha frowned. Why did he get stuck with this part of the plan? Why couldn't he just go home and help cook instead. There were a number of reasons actually:

He's messy

He has no idea how to cook things other than ramen

Sango couldn't go

It would be suspicious if Kagome went

Inu-Yasha doesn't like to cook /shop

And some other things

Inu-Yasha checked his watch; there was still 45 minutes to go. "Hey, what do you say we go get a coke?"

Miroku nodded, 'Finally!' he thought, 'Something other than music!'

So they went to the food court and bought a coke at the convenient store. They picked a spot and sat down.

Miroku was in a daze, mostly just thinking. He was thinking of Sango, the way she thought of him. He wanted to change… for her. He knew he had bad flirting problems and flirted with almost every girl he saw… it must be hard for her so see that. He felt a pain of guilt as he wondered why she even stayed with him. Any other girl would have left him ages ago but not Sango. What made her keen on staying? Or had she dumped him when she refused to move in with him? Or did he? He wasn't sure and he wasn't sure why she hadn't phoned… Then again why hadn't he?

"I will be right back." He told Inu-Yasha.

He turned the corner to where the bathrooms and phones were. Inu-Yasha probably just thought he had to go to the bathroom but he wanted to talk to Sango. He dialed her number and waited but there was no answer. Then there was a loud beep and the answering machine turned on. He listened to her sweet voice, savoring every word, wishing he could hear it for real. How he had missed her. It had been about 2 days since they last spoke which was torture for him. 2 days since they last talked and longer since he last saw her face, heard her laugh, touched her skin, hugged her, kissed her. All the things he longed to do with her. At that moment he knew what he wanted to do, he had to apologize to Sango for his flirtatious ways.

He was busting out of here. It would have worked if he hadn't turned around into a big person. "Oh… Yash." He said trying to sound innocent. "I was just coming back."

"Like hell you were, come on." Then he dragged Miroku back into the food court.

He was pushed into a seat where he sat looking bored. He really wanted to talk to Sango.

"Hey, were done all the stores I wanted to go to." Inu-Yasha told him. Miroku's face brightened.

"I think I will get going then." Miroku said. Sango didn't live far from the mall, he could walk.

"Before you go I wanted to show you something at my house."

Miroku groaned. He was never going to get to see Sango.

By then there was about 20 minutes left and it took about 30 to get back to his house from there.

Over to phase 4

Actually phase 4 just ended… They were putting on the finishing touches.

"Sango go get ready and I will finish."

She nodded and ran from the room.

Kagome poured the last drink and she was finished.

The candles were lit, everything was perfect.

Phase 3 and 4 complete

Phase 5

Kagome was quickly brushing Sango's hair as she was doing her makeup. They didn't have time to do anything fancy to her hair so she left it out, no ponytail or anything which was different than how she usually wore it, in a high pony or a low one.

With her makeup a hair done she slipped the dress on, looked at herself for a moment and walked out of the room. Outside was Kagome with her shoes, waiting for Sango. She slipped her feet into the shoes and she was finished.

She went to her post in the dining room.

Phase 5 complete

Delivering the man phase

Miroku sadly looked out the window of Inu-Yasha's car. Inu-Yasha wished that he had of left later because he forgot he sped. He remembered as he started to drive that it took 30 minutes when Kagome drove but more like 15 when he did. He hoped they were ready.

He wanted nothing more than to be with Sango at the moment, he was really close to jumping out of the car and running for it but at this speed it was suicide.

Finally they reached home. When they got inside it was time for action.

"Hey, Miroku, I left a case of beer on the dining room table, why don't you go get it?"

"Fine." Then he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight Kagome showed up. "Is she ready?"

"Yeah, we were cutting it close though."

Inu-Yasha nodded then followed Kagome out the door. They would be spending their night at a restaurant and movie. They didn't want to intrude on their privacy.

Miroku was contemplating running out the back door instead of getting the beer but decided against it. What kind of friend would he be if he did that? But what kind of boyfriend was he by doing this? He decided as soon as he could he would sneak off to a phone.

He put his hand in his pocket to make sure it was there, the ring. He had never told anybody but he was going to ask her to marry him. He loved her with all his heart. He told her before but she had never said she did as well.

He sadly sighed as he opened the door to the dining room and was shocked at what he saw.

_I'm so sorry it took so long to update but it wasn't my fault. I had so much to do this week. I had 2 concerts to go to and there was a dance yesterday. It was really hard to do much of anything. But I'm done now._

_Here's another song I wrote_

_On the first day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the second day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 2 married fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the third day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 married fleas_

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the fourth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 Married Fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the fifth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 5 stolen Shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 Married fleas_

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the sixth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen Shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 married fleas_

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the seventh day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 Stolen Shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 Married Fleas_

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the eighth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 8 silver hairs_

_7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 Married Fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the ninth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 9 dead demons_

_8 Silver hairs_

_7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen Shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasp_

_2 married fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the tenth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me10 painful beatings_

_9 dead demons_

_8 silver hairs_

_7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps _

_2 married fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 11 angry "keh's"_

_10 painful beatings_

_9 dead demons_

_8 silver hairs_

_7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves _

_3 of Naraku's wasps_

_2 married fleas_

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas Inu-Yasha gave to me 12 girls Miroku violated _

_11 angry keh's_

_10 painful beatings_

_9 dead demons_

_8 silver hairs_

_7 prayer beads_

_6 bowls of ramen_

_5 stolen shards_

_4 of Shippo's leaves_

_3 of Naraku's wasps _

_2 married fleas _

_And Kikyo's head in a tree_

_OMG that took so long to type lol .Thanks for all of the reviews and I will work really hard to get the next chapter up!_


	3. 2 Couples Dinner

Chapter 3

_He sadly sighed as he opened the door to the dining room and was shocked at what he saw._

And what he saw was the kitchen; he was in the wrong room. He mentally punched himself for his stupidity. How could he have done that? He visited so much. His head must be else where today. Duh! His mind was on Sango. Then he thought, 'Why would the beer be in the dining room?' so he went to the fridge. Inside was a small case of beer.

'Inu-Yasha must be loosing it.'

He grabbed the beer and walked away.

"Yash?" there was no response. What he didn't know was that Yash wasn't home.

He looked everywhere for him. 'Maybe he went to the dining room looking for Me.' so he went there.

He was just about to open the door when he heard a quiet sound. It was music. He panicked because he thouht that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were having some sort of romantic dinner. He wasnt going to open it but... he didnt think it was likely that Inu-Yasha would be having dinner with Kagome if he invited him over. Slowly he reached for the door knob and turned it. This time he was in the correct room and he just about passed out because of it.

"S-Sango." he stuttered. He was so lost in her beauty. There she stood in all her glory in a gorgeous purple dress, her hair done in a way he almost never saw, while the candle light radiated off of her.

"Hello, Miroku." she said softly.

He realized he was holding a case of beer still so he slowly put it down, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Sango... you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she shyly replied while turning a shade of pink, "Would you like to join me?"

He nodded dumbly and joined her at the table.

From across the table she put out her hands for him to hold and so he did. "Miroku, I am so sorry. I never meant that about you, I do trust you. I was just scared."

"No, I'm sorry; I should never have made you think I wanted other girls or that I would do anything to you."

He held her gaze while she looked away, "Miroku, I want to live with you if the offer is still standing."

He looked at her in surprise, he hadn't suspected that. Then he smiled warmly and replied, "Of course it is."

He got up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and as soon as she was standing firmly on the ground she was pulled into a scorching kiss. It was by far the best they had ever had. Then one brave handventured lower and grasped the thing he loved most. He waited but there was no slap. He could almost hear the angels singing 'Halalujah!' ( i think it spelt it wrong)

As they finished he held her in his arms and she whispered, "I love you."

She felt him gasp, she had never told him before, "I love you so much Sango." and he squeezed a little tighter.

"We should eat the food before it gets cold; we worked all afternoon to get it ready."

"All this for me?" he asked while sitting down looking a little too proud of himself. She nodded. "Wow, you know I was going to try to escape to go to your house to see you."

"Really, why didn't you want to stay with Yash?"

"Are you serious? He took me to every music store in the city."

She laughed and he said, "You wouldn't think it was so funny if you did it. I almost jumped out of the car."

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I." he smiled.

Meanwhile

"So where are we going?"

"I made dinner reservations." he replied.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Yash, I hate it when you do that." she crossed her arms to look like she might have a fit and then smiled brightly. He laughed. She was so cute when she did that. "So seriously, where are we going? McDonalds?"

He looked at her like that would never have crossed his mind, "You deserve better than McDonalds."

"So Dairy Queen then?"

"No."

"Wendy's?"

"No."

"Then where."

"I told you, it's a surprise."

She sighed.

"I think you turned at the wrong street," she told him.

"No I didn't."

"But...Inu-Yasha." they had just pulled into the parking lot of the fanciest most expensive restaurant in town. "Were going here?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm not even dressed to go." she looked down at her stained jeans and t-shirt that said, 'your boyfriend thinks I'm hot.'

"No problem," he replied and pulled something out from the back. It was a beautiful low cut green dress.

"Oh...Yash... thank you." she said softly. He had bought her a dress just for this. Was this night going to be magical or what!?

"Ok, get out so I can put this on."

"Why?"

"Cus I don't want you to see me naked."

"You have for the last month or so," he slyly replied.

She blushed and gave him the evil eye, "Just get out." she said while pushing him.

"Alright, alright."

So he stood outside of the car with his back turned, she made sure of that. Then quicker than he thought, she got out. "Ok I'm done." So as she got out he entered, never once laying an eye on her.

He pulled a tux he bought from out of the back. Then quick as a flash he was done. As he got out the breath was taken from his chest. "Kagome…wow." Was all he could say. He knew she would look good in that dress but he really had no idea how good.

"C'mon puppy." She cheerfully said to him.

"I told you not to call me that wench." He growled back.

"And I told you not to call me wench." She shot back.

"Keh."

She looked down at her dress, "You could have gotten me something a little less …slutty."

He laughed, "I think you look great."

The she smiled slyly and replied, "So will every other man in there."

He stopped walking a gulped. He did NOT want anybody looking at his Kagome except for him. He was at a loss of what to do. But he had no choice.

He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "If anybody looks at you I'll kill them."

She loved it when he got protective of her. It was a huge turn on. So she put her arm around his waist and walked with him.

Meanwhile

Sango, very un lady like, was stuffing food into her mouth like it was going out of style. Miroku just looked in amazement.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She looked at the fork embarrassed. She hadn't noticed she was stuffing her face like that, "Sorry… I haven't eaten much all day. I was too busy."

"This food is really good." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Kagome did a really good job. I was in charge of boiling the noodles and cooking the vegetables… I'm not much of a cook."

"Non sense, these noodles were boiled just right and the vegetables are great."

She smiled at his attempt to compliment her. "Thanks… I guess." She laughed slightly.

"Hey, I got a question, when I went looking for Inu-Yasha he wasn't anywhere that I could see… Where did he go?"

"He left with Kagome, they went out for supper."

Miroku nodded, why hadn't he thought of that before? Inu-Yasha wasn't that good at hiding… of was he? It had been so long since they played hide and seek… it would have to be about… 3 years now. Ok so that is pathetic, they were about 17. It was fun though but a little unfair. Inu-Yasha can smell things that some people can't… ok things that people CANT smell. And Miroku was not a demon. He had been told he could have been a monk but… he liked girls a lot and he sinned too much so… it really didn't work out for him. His father had been a monk until he thought he could change the weather. He went to the coast one day during a tornado and was sucked right in. He was never seen again.

Miroku put his hand back into his pocket to make sure it was still there. If there was a time and place for it…this would be it. So slowly he took it out so that she couldn't see what he was doing. He got up from his chair and stood next to her.

Then he took the kneeling pose. Sango watching him contently the whole time. "Miroku? What are you doing?" she asked but he didn't reply, he was trying to figure out what to say. He was mad at himself for not thinking this out before going to her.

He inhaled a deep breath, took her hands in his, look into her brown eyes and said, "Sango… for the past couple of months I have really enjoyed your company and I have enjoyed every minute of us being together. Now that you are moving in with me I have a proposition to make… Sango I love you so much… will you marry me?" and he showed her the ring. He thought that went pretty well.

Sango looked at him, taking a moment to understand what she just heard and when she came back to earth her eyes were filled with happy tears.

"Oh my god Miroku, of course I will, I love you so much." And she flung herself in his arms. She laughed/ cried into his shoulder. Then pulled back for a second to look into his eyes before attacking his mouth with hers.

He felt as if he had just died and gone to heaven and Sango was an angel. His hands screamed to touch her so he let his hands do what they wanted and for the first time ever he got a good groping in without a smack and he was loving it.

He rolled on top of her, his hands still roaming as her hands pulled the elastic keeping his hair and a pony tail right off letting his hair fall loose.

Then she stopped, Miroku let out a sad sigh, she wasn't going to let him do it to her.

"Not here." Was what she said and she was right. They weren't even in their own home.

So he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house. Their next stop would be the home they would be sharing.

Over to Inu-Yasha and Kagome's end of things

He looked at the clock; it was about 7:15.

"So what do you think happened with them?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku obviously accepted her apology. He loves her to much not to. And I knew he was trying to escape when I was there with him, he wanted to see her so I think they are fine."

She nodded in agreement. Then she couldn't help but wonder what she and Inu-Yasha would be doing tonight. The ideas gave her chills.

Inu-Yasha could smell her arousal. He looked around, she wasn't staring at anybody. She was just thinking.

"You naughty girl, thinking about stuff like that." He said quietly.

She looked so embarrassed. "Thinking about what?"

"You know perfectly well, I can smell the arousal coming off of you."

She kicked his leg from under the table. "Be quiet, people might hear."

He laughed but stopped dead when he looked out the window. He couldn't see the moon. He had forgotten, tonight was the night of the new moon. And yeah, he was so stupid that he had not told Kagome about what happens on this day. She didn't even remember that he had turned human that one horrible night; it was the least of her problems and so was forgotten. He never brought it up. He hated feeling so weak and he didn't want her to know that he was like this. His brother had told him many times to tell her but he never did. He feared that she would find out about him turning human the same way she found out that he was a demon.

He put his fork down and said, "I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back." And then ran off.

When he got into the bathroom he looked in the mirror. Not much had changed as of yet but his nails were shorter now. He looked down and when he looked back up his eyes were purple. Then slowly he watched as his hair turned from white to black. He could not see his ears transform though because he had his illusion on before hand but he felt the spell lift.

Now what was he to do?

_There you have it. And I know it takes me a long time to get updates but this week my cp was so screwed up that it wouldn't even load the word program without crashing but I got it. Sorry there is no song today, I couldn't think of one…yet. I might have one for next chapter.Oh yeah and i know i said i was going to change this chapter but i didnt really change anything except i added some stuff._

_Buh Bye, Jenn_


	4. The 3rd Dinner Guest

Chapter 4

He sat in the bathroom, looking at his human complexion. He hated himself. He hated everything about himself on this night. And he felt like an idiot for not telling Kagome about it. Every new moon he left the house and said he had to leave to go help Sesshomaru or said he had a business meeting in another city. He didn't think she had noticed. There was so much he kept from her. He still hadn't introduced her to Myouga which seemed to make Myouga pretty mad. He kept attempting to introduce himself but he always bit her and so got squished. She just thought he was a bug… not that he isn't.

"What to do?" he said under his breath.

He realized he had been in there for quite some time and so now was the time to decide what he was going to do. His only option was to go out there and see what happened. Why did she find out about things this way?

Slowly he opened the bathroom door. He put his head down, not making eye contact with anybody. Then he spotted his table. Kagome was looking around for him, he could tell. She over looked him about 5 times as she looked towards the bathroom. She obviously wasn't looking for someone with black hair. She didn't even look at him. That sort of pleased him. He knew she wasn't into looking at other men, even when he wasn't there… the only problem was that he was there.

He reached the table and sat down in the chair. He was immediately given a confused look. "Excuse me?" she said.

"It's me." He replied and looked up to her.

"Who?"

His face had been staring at the ground and as soon as he looked up at her she gasped. "Me."

"What happened?"

He sighed, "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I… I just hate being like this. On the night of the new moon my demon blood stops flowing and I become human."

She gave him a confused look, "So why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

He just shrugged, "It's not something I like people to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm so vulnerable." He sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok." She replied.

Then the waiter showed up, "Where was the sir that was here before?"

Kagome laughed, "He had to go."

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome from the other side of the table, 'She's so beautiful,' he thought.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her; she grew hot under her shirt. Even though the golden eyes and silver hair that she loved were gone she still found him irresistible.

He felt the need to go out and touch her, he craved it. So he moved his chair right next to hers. "Hi," she said.

Next thing she knew she was being kissed by him. His two hands ventured downwards and held onto her tiny frame. Her hands when around his back while slowly twisting the black hair tips that she could reach.

They kept getting closer to each other and soon Kagome was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind.

They broke away from each other. It was the waiter. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

Kagome couldn't be more embarrassed. As they got up from their tables she saw so many faces looking at them. She didn't think she would ever be able to show her face in there again.

Inu-Yasha paid the guy at the counter and they left. When they got outside they both burst out laughing. That had never happened to them but to tell you the truth that was the first time they ever did something like that. They usually had some control but today that was lacking... Kagome figured it was because they had been away from each other all day.

In the car

"Do you think Miroku and Sango have left yet?" she asked.

He checked his watch, "Knowing Miroku they probably left about an hour ago."

She nodded that it was true, he did have that hole philosophy that the faster you eat the more time you have to…well you get the point.

So they figured it would be safe to return.

They came home to a mess in the dining room. Not only had they not cleaned up the table but they didn't even blow out the candles.

"Miroku probably wanted to do it fast and so he left in a hurry." Inu-Yasha remarked. Kagome laughed, good old Miroku.

"At least they ate the food." She added. She would have been pissed off if they hadn't. She worked so hard on it for it to be wasted.

She picked up the bottle of wine, "That's odd," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"The bottles practically full." She looked at it questionably.

Inu-Yasha gave her a confused look. Miroku was always a drinker. Under stress he usually went full out and drank everything in site. Maybe he was trying to impress Sango…Or maybe it was the alcohol that made him hit on other girls. They should take him to alcoholics anonymous. The idea almost made him laugh.

He looked back to Kagome who was still looking at the wine bottle,"Up for a little bubbly?" she asked him with a huge grin. He returned her answer by grabbing a couple glasses.

One Hour Later

"Ok, Ok, my turn," she slightly wobbled as she got up from the couch. She walked over to the big piece of paper on the wall. They were playing pictionary. She read the paper. It said, 'Your favourite animal,' Ha! That was a no brainer. She loved dogs, she dated one didn't she?

So she began to draw very slowly. This game was a little to easy seeing as they were both artists.

She was just putting on the cute little nose when he said, "It's a dog."

"What about it though?"

"Your… favourite animal?"

"Bing Bing we have a winner!" She yelled. She was so drunk. "Your turn." And she handed him the marker.

He picked a paper out of the box. It said, 'The most beautiful thing in the world.' He smiled slightly as he began to draw.

"It's me!" she said.

He threw her the paper and she read it. A huge smile spread across her face. She got up and walked into his arms, "Thanks," She whispered and then tenderly kissed him.

She noticed something about him as she kissed him. He was being a lot gentler than usual. Then something made her wonder, 'Does he act a little different when he's human?' It was true; he had been acting a little different.

They broke away, "Do…do you want to?" he asked extremely shyly.

She shook her head no,"Why not?" he asked.

"I want my first time to be with you you, the hanyou,"

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

She looked at the time, "MY SHOW IS ON!"

She dashed quick as lightening to the TV. and turned it on, found the channel and let out a sigh of relief that it had just started. She looked over to see Inu-Yasha just about to start going up the stairs, "Wait! Watch it with me!"

"Fine."

He joined her on the couch and put one arm around her. "Awe!" she exclaimed, "They started it over to the beginning!" she looked at him, "Oh well, now you can start watching it to and you will understand it."

'Great!' he sarcastically thought. He watched as the title of the episode came on, "The girl who overcame time and the boy who was just overcome."

30 minutes later

He was shocked at how cool that show was. Kagome had good taste in shows. He liked this ashayuni character. He was cool. But he couldn't help but think he bared a slight resemblance to him even though ashayuni was a cartoon.

He yawned, it was 12:30. "We should go to bed," he said, "We have school tomorrow." He looked at her but she was already asleep. He smiled and picked her up. He was always amazed at how everything felt different and heavier when he was human. No matter how many times it happened it always felt strange.

He set her down and crawled in after her, draping one arm around her as he usually did. This was the first time he ever slept in the bed with her as a human. It was nice but he did miss being able to smell her alluring scent and being able to hear her soft breathing. Well, it was only for one night…every month…for the rest of his life…ugh! That wasn't encouraging. That was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP "Cursed alarm! Damn you." He grabbed the alarm clock, "Fucking," slammed it against the desk "Piece," again, "Of," again, "SHIT!" and this time he threw it against the wall.

"Inu-Yasha, why do I always have to buy a new alarm clock every week? Can't you just leave it be for once? You know… get up without hitting it."

All she heard was mumbles as he got up and headed for the bathroom. She sighed. Same routine every week. She almost wished she didn't have to do this every week. Almost. She loved her life at the moment and everyday brought new joys and excitement. One thing about Yash is there is never EVER a dull moment. She always felt like a free spirit blowing in the wind only someone was there to keep her from blowing away. The hanyou that she loves.

Love is a strange thing that will make you do strange things and it makes you wish for strange things… but wishing is what gets you into trouble… but that's enough of that talk, that will come LATER. Ha! Now you're curious. Maybe if you are all really nice to me I will take pity on your poor curious souls…To bad I don't believe in pity.

"KAGOME! I need to use the shower!!!" he pounded on the door.

'Yup, same old same old,' she thought. Then she got really brave, "You could join me if you like." Her voice was sexily seductive.

She could almost hear his eyes bulge, his muscles tense and his face blush. One minute later he responded, "Uhh…ok." His voice was higher than usual and was covered with fear.

He opened the door and saw Kagome right in front of him in a towel, "To late," she said cheerfully, "I'm done." She pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

He sighed in relief. To tell you the truth he had no idea what he would do when he got in there. 'I really gotta take lessons from Miroku or something,' he thought,"What the hell was that?" he asked himself in shock that he would ever consider doing such a lowly thing. Miroku would probably turn him into a womanizer.

He yawned and stretched showing his 2 canine fangs. He remembered one time he got mistaken for a vampire. Now that was weird.

Flashback

He was in the 10th grade. The school year had just started and he was meeting new people. There was still Miroku and Sango there but they always scouted out new people. They had just thought of the idea of forming a band in the summer. There only problem was it wasn't complete. They needed some others. Sesshomaru hadn't agreed to join at this time because they were both childish and hated each other. His father had just recently died and that brought on a heavy burden to Sess, that being Yash...

They were sitting around their usual table when they saw a kid all by himself. He looked lonely and sort of scared. They didn't recognize him so he must have been new.

They introduced themselves and became ok friends.

Now this was a time when Inu-Yasha had a less powerful illusion spell. His fangs didn't go away. That can cause major problems.

One day they went to the park with Joe (that was his name). It was a very hot summer's day and so Inu-Yasha took off his shirt.

"Hey what's that in your back pocket, Joe?" Yash had asked.

"It's a wooden stake."

The three of them looked at him in a confused manner so he added, "In case of Vampires." That time he got weirder looks but they shrugged it off and just assumed he had weird childhood experiences.

The day was winding down and the group grew tired so they all sat down around a tree. They were talking about how they couldn't believe Miroku hit on the teacher,"What? She was hot!" when all of the sudden Inu-Yasha let out a huge yawn. Joe looked at him and almost screamed. His face grew pale and he began to tremble.

"What is it Joe?" asked Sango.

"V-V-VAMPIRE!" he shouted and charged after Inu-Yasha.

"What?" he said in shock but it was too late. Joe had taken the stake out of his pocket and jabbed it into Inu-Yasha's chest.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Now Joe was frantic, "I've killed him. I've made a huge mistaka-"but the words caught in his throat as he watched Inu-Yasha's wounds begin to slowly heal. "What is this!?"

"Now Joe," Miroku had reasoned.

"You are a vampire!" he yelled back, "stakes don't work. Oh my god. I need something else. Oh my god! "Then he ran screaming down the street.

They looked at each other, "I didn't like him much…seemed kinda violent." Inu-Yasha said and everyone laughed.

For the next 3 years that poor kid had been made fun of and tormented about thinking Inu-Yasha was a vampire. It was a totally absurd thing to say. When he graduated, Joe had put HIMSELF into a mental institution at hopes of escaping the blood thirsty vampire that he had seen. Or so he thought.

_And that's the end!...of this chapter. Sry I didn't update sooner, it is holidays after all and I got lazy. Plus I had to reformat my cp and it took a while to find a way to keep my files cus my cp was so screwed up. Well I will try to update sooner, I know I say that every chapter and it never happens but I do try. And that vampire thing was just something I thought up. Sorry, I watched all the Blade movies last week and I even went to the theatre to see the 3rd one. Oh yeah and I keep meaning to tell you guys about a mistake in the writing I made. Inu-Yasha and Kagome have known each other for 8 months. And now its Christmas… but you see if they met 8 months ago they would have started school in April…so yeah, if you noticed good for you. Just ignore it. _

_Hobey Jenn_


	5. What You Do To Me

Chapter 5

Kagome was home alone. Inu-Yasha went out with his brother to discuss some issues about the band. She had no idea what was up, she tried not to get involved, she trusted Inu-Yasha and thought what ever he did was best.

So she finally got an entire night to herself. All the nights where Inu-Yasha had left he had gone so late at night that she was home alone for 2 hours which she used for a shower and a little bit of T.V. and then she went to bed. This time he left at 6 so she had plenty of time to…go wild? As if, Kagome wasn't like that. First thing that she did was she had a shower (No different than any other day)

When she got out she put on a curve hugging shall we say, t-shirt and white panties (That's all) She was home alone after all. She watched some T.V. and then decided to make pancakes.

"Ok… so I need…a cook book…" she stood in the kitchen for several moments before saying, "I don't think we own a cook book!" she searched through all of the books and then yelled, "ARGH!" in defeat. She smiled and said, "Ill improvise."

She ran through all of the things she knew she needed. She just didn't know the right amount. She took 3 eggs out of a guess. Then she got to the powder stuff, "That looks about right…" she laughed.

Thinking that she was done she started to cook them… and they all fell apart. "It's not how it looks…its how it tastes." She told herself as she sat down with her pancakes. She took a bite and said, "And this tastes like crap." She made a mental note to ask her mom for a cookbook.

Sighing in defeat she cooked herself some Kraft dinner and ate that instead. (I loooove KD!)

A night without her little puppy was very lonely. Then she had the strangest idea. When she was younger and was extremely bored she would crank up her music and just dance. Call her crazy but the idea came very appealing to her. So that's what she did.

She put her CD that she burned last week into the CD player and turned it up. Immediately the song living dead girl came blaring through the speakers. It was too dull for what she wanted to do so she switched CDs and popped in her all time favourite CD ... Anime show theme songs... which by the way she burned. She pressed play and this time she was rewarded with they lyrics "I want to change the world." instead.

She jumped onto the bed and began dancing like a maniac, jumping around, jumping in the air but landing sitting down instead. Inu-Yasha really knew how to pick his mattresses. This was so springy... that gave her ideas that made her blush...if you know what I mean.

Inu-Yasha had gotten away from Sesshomaru early...thank God. Sometimes Inu-Yasha couldn't stand being with his brother too long. His presence made the whole room feel like ice and gave it this weird creepy voodoo vibe. Living with him for 20 years was not long enough to get used to that. He really had no idea how a girl like Rin got mixed up with him. Rin was sweet, kind and playful while Sess was cold, mean and emotionless. But maybe Rin brought out a side in him that he had never seen. He knew that Rin could make him smile like no other person could. Sess's own parents couldn't get him to smile. Not much made him laugh. In fact the only time Inu-Yasha could remember Sess laughing was when Yash threatened to kill him... Sess found it amusing that he even thought he could kill him. And then there was that one time where Jaken said something he shouldn't have and Sess smiled at him. This sent Jaken into a frenzy of pleads, "Don't smile at me Master Sesshomaru. Please discipline me!" everyone knew that when Sess smiled he was about to beat the crap out of someone.

He opened the door, "Kagome?" he called; there was no answer, "Kagome? Where are you?" he said a little louder. He stood still for a minute and heard music coming from the bedroom. 'She must not be able to hear Me.' he thought.

As he got closer to the bedroom he could make out the song that was on. He recognized it as an ending theme from the TV. show Ranma. 'Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, Ranma's new home, he trained hard now he's back from, Jusenkyo, It is very tragic, gets splashed with water and he's in a panic, he turns to she and all hope for normal life become moot.' (Lol I don't know the words in Japanese, I just know them in English because I downloaded a Ranma epp on Kazaa and there were subtitles. I recommend you listen to this song, I love it. It's called lambada Ranma)

He walked very quietly hoping not to be heard. How could she? With his stealth and take in consideration of how loud the music was there was no way she could hear Inu-Yasha. He crept up against the wall and looked into the bedroom very carefully as not to be seen. 'My God.' He had never seen anything so hot in his life. There was Kagome, wearing nothing but a tight t-shirt that showed off her cleavage and a pair of white panties. And to make things better, she was dancing. She had her eyes closed as she sang the words to the song. Then the song changed and Inu-Yasha was in paradise. It wasnt an anime song like the rest of her CD. There was one song that she really liked that she didn't want to put onto another CD so she put it on this one. It was 'feed the night' by prozzak (also a good song) Now anybody who has heard this song will know that it's about...well sex. That's all. And... Kagome was no longer bouncy. She started dancing like some sort of exotic stripper without training. Inu-Yasha's mouth gaped open, he watched as both of her hands started at her stomach and started moving up her body... and then he saw nothing because he fainted. It was too much for him.

Kagome heard the thump. "Hm?" she looked around and then saw a lump on the floor in front of her door. Slowly she walked up to it, "Inu-Yasha?" she asked when she recognized the body. "Inu-Yasha?" she said a little more worried. She flipped him onto his back. His eyes were closed but he had this incredibly goofy grin on his face. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked again now knowing that he was fine. No one with that face has something wrong with them...physically.

His eyes fluttered open a little dreamily with the grin still planted onto his face. "Inu-Yasha, what happened?"

The dreamy look flushed from his face in an instant and was replaced by a deep blush. "I-uh I...sa-" he was stuttering. "Saw...yo-you."

"Saw me?"

He nodded. A slight blush crossed her cheeks before she replied, "Did you like what you saw?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head yes as he got up from where he was laying. His legs felt a little wobbly like Jell-O, he must have been pretty turned on to be like that. And then he felt it, he looked down and he saw it. 'SHIT!' he thought. He was turned on all right and you didn't have to smell his scent to tell. It was right there staring her in the face...if she looked down that is. "Uhhh, I will be right back." he said and he was gone in the blink of an eye to take care of his problem in the bathroom.

"Think cold thoughts... think ice, think freeze, think go away or I'm gonna chop it off...maybe not...think...Miroku in a thong joined by 10 old men in tho-." suddenly he felt sick. Well that made his BIG problem go away.

He was just about to open the door when he smelt Kagome. She was right on the other side. He listened, she wasn't breathing normally, she must be trying to hear what he was doing. He smiled, she must be leaning against the door... so as quietly as a demon (lol) he crept to the door and opened it fast as lightening.

"Oof." she exclaimed as she started to fall but right before she hit the ground she stopped. She opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha's cocky smile looking down upon her.

"So Kagome...what were you doing?"

"I thought you might be sick or something when you ran to the bathroom."

He shook his head, "No... I wasn't sick." 'Far from it!'

"Miroku in a thong?" she asked and his face flushed. "What was that all about?"

He pulled her up straight and he said, "I needed to get something off of my mind."

"Like what?"

He held her closely to his body and whispered into her ear, "Do you know what you do to me?" his voice was low and had a touch of lust mixed in.

"Hmm?" she asked, thinking that she might know the answer.

"You make me want to ravage you right here and now." He said, his warm breath on her ear making her shudder. Then she felt something sticking into her stomach and knew that it wasn't something in his pockets.

He felt his demon side slightly taking over his brain. In the mind of a demon he should take her now and make her his mate. But Inu-Yasha didn't want to. He tried to gain control but he was slowly loosing it. He slightly moved his head closer to her cheek and let his body do what it wanted to. Slowly his mouth opened, his tongue extended and he slowly but seductively licked the side of her face, then moved his head and did the same to her ear. She moaned from his touch.

He then kissed her roughly, totally loosing control now. She could tell something wasn't right. He was never this rough with her, ever. His hands were now on her upper arms holding her in place. He could see what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. He was turning demon. His claws extended and pierced into the flesh in her arms where he held her.

She cried in pain as tears swelled into her eyes but there was nothing she could do. His claws were buried into her arm and the only way she could free herself is if he did it himself. "I- Inu-Yasha, stop." She said as she tried to free herself from his kiss. She moved her arm a little too much and the pain was worse. She cried out once again, the tears now flowing. This brought him back to earth.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing. His claws de extended and released Kagome from his grasp. He slowly backed away and slumped onto the floor, his eyes wide open, not believing what he had just done. He just looked blankly at the wall, never catching Kagome's eyes. But then he did look up, she was leaning against the wall; her arms were very tightly held against the side of her body. The tears were still on her face and she looked slightly scared.

He couldn't remember what exactly happened. He just knew he lost control and she wanted him to stop. Then he smelt the blood. He held his hands up to his face to reveal his claws; each one had blood on it. He looked up at Kagome and saw her arms were bleeding. The blood trailed all the way down her arms. He had cut through her shirt in a couple spots.

"Kagome…I-I-I…" he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I-I-I lost control. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You can hurt me if you want to. I deserve it." He stood up in front of her, waiting to be hit, anything… but it never came. He looked up at her face; tears were falling from her wonderful, kind brown eyes.

"I could never hurt you." She whispered.

That one remark was just as bad as if she had stabbed him in the heart. It pained him. "And I'm sorry that I did." He replied and began to walk away, feeling that she would never want to speak to him again.

"But it wasn't you." She called back after him; he turned around and stared her right in the eye. "You would never hurt me."

"But I did Kagome." He said with anger and slammed his hand into the wall. He collapsed to the ground and buried his face into his hands. Though it was not audible she could tell that he was crying.

She kneeled down beside him and threw herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his body. "What did that to me wasn't you Inu-Yasha. It was not your heart or mind that controlled what you did to me. It was something else. Nothing you tell me will make me think otherwise."

"Kagome…" he wrapped an arm around her, not knowing what to tell her, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

_There you have it!!! I'm not done with this though. Next chapter will be continuing from this point. If you guys pick up any mistakes that I make please tell me! I keep finding more and more mistakes. ARGH. I should write out my story plan before hand instead of doing it as I write. Hmmm. Oh guess what! I'm a psychopath! Lol. Last week or something…don't remember when, but I was watching Inu-Yasha, the old episodes, and it was the one where Kikyo tries to kill Kagome and then steals Kagome's shards from her. That was the episode where they are running through the forest and they all become lost in an illusion that shows their worst fears. But I hated Kikyo so much, and I love to draw, so I picked up my sketch pad and a pencil and began to draw. Guess what I drew! I Drew Kikyo hanging from chains all cut up. She looked virtuously dead and then I drew things around her like a cut up demon on a table with a big knife and some weird thing in a cage. But I hated her so much that I drew that! I have never drawn anything like that ever lol! And I enjoyed it! Who thinks I'm crazy!? Ahaha. Well yeah, I'ma gonna go now. (And I meant to say I'ma!) _

_Hobey Jenn_


	6. What You Do To Me Part 2

Chapter 6

_"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."_

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. "That's not necessary, I can walk." She had told him but he wasn't listening. He seemed almost in a daze, lost in his thoughts.

He set her down in the bathroom and pulled the stool from the corner for her to sit on. She sat down, slightly wincing in pain from the movement of her arms.

He kneeled down in front of her and carefully held one of her arms. The shirt she was wearing had sleeves that went down to her elbows and so he had cut right through them with his claws. The shirt was to tight to just pull up with out hurting her, "This shirt is ruined, right?" he asked.

She looked at the sleeves to see that it had 5 holes in each sleeve. "Yeah." she said quietly.

"Don't move." he told her. He reached for the bottom hem of her shirt and carefully ripped the shirt from bottom to top with one of his clawed fingers. She gasped. She hadn't expected that. With it now ripped in half he gently pulled the shirt off. He avoided looking at her exposed chest at fear he would loose control once again. He grabbed a pink towel from the bathroom cupboard and wrapped it around her torso.

He realized that he still had her blood on his claws so he quickly got up and washed them off then grabbed a face cloth and dampened it. He joined her once again and began to wipe the blood off of her with the cloth.

"Kagome... I am so sorry." she was just about to speak but he put one finger on her lips to silence her. "I don't care what you say, it was my fault." She didn't respond. She seemed to be loosing a fighting battle with him.

He cleaned off the bloody cloth and continued to clean off her wounds. He must have pressed a little too hard because she once again winced in pain, "Sorry." He muttered. When he went back to washing he asked, "Does this hurt?" she shook her head no.

With all the blood gone he looked at the damage. The wounds were fairly deep, maybe about half a centimeter in the skin. He didn't know how she had taken the pain so well. There were 10 wounds in all. One from each finger. He hoped they wouldn't get infected. That's all he would need, for Kagome to get amputated. He wrapped up her arms in one big strip of cloth after putting polysporn on each cut.

"I think you're good to go." He told her as he put the cloth into the hamper. He looked over at her to see her touching her lips.

She exclaimed, "Ow."

"What is it?" he asked and walked towards her. She had blood on her fingers…but where did it come from. Then he saw that she had a cut on her lip. One of his fangs must have nicked her. "Oh geeze, Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said and rushed over to look at what he had done there.

She smiled and said, "Kiss it better?" He smiled back and gently kissed her , careful of her cut. He tried not to get to into but she forced him to. She was the one who got her tongue in his mouth to probe. He moaned softly and then pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you." She looked slightly disappointed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said and hugged him.

"C'mon, time for bed." He said and picked her up and took her to bed.

Tonight he didn't wrap his arms around her body, not because he was afraid of loosing control but because he was afraid that he might hurt her or that she wouldn't want to be touched by him. So for the first time since they moved here he stayed on his side… but that wasn't going well with Kagome. She couldn't sleep without knowing he was there so she turned around and layed on his chest. He smiled as she snuggled her face into his body. He wrapped an arm around her back and fell fast asleep.

That mourning he crept out of bed as silently as can be. He wanted to leave the house before she could see he was going incase she wanted to come with. He had to pay a visit to his dear brother for the second time in 2 days. Sesshomaru must know what to do. He had been mating with Rin for some time now. He never complained about a problem like his before.

DING DONG He rung the doorbell. 5 seconds later the door was answered by a very tired looking Rin dressed in… an open housecoat with blue underwear and a bra.

"Do you have no self respect Rin?"

"What?" she asked.

"Look at what you're wearing! I'm practically your brother now and look at what you answer the door in. Do me a favour; never let me see that again." With that he walked off towards the scent of Sesshomaru leaving Rin behind. As soon as he began to leave she tied up her housecoat and went towards the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Here Yash." Came a voice from the kitchen.

He found Sesshomaru reading a book on the art of fighting. "Why are you reading that?" he asked.

"Because I find it fascinating how people think they know what there doing in terms of fighting but all there doing is teaching things to hurt you more."

Inu-Yasha gave him an odd look before saying, "I need to talk to you about something."

Sess put his book down and looked straight at Inu-Yasha, "Sit." And so he did.

"Look, this is kinda hard to say so…" he blushed just a little before saying, " uhh, when you started to… mate… with Rin, did you ever loose control?"

Sesshomaru gave him the same cold stare he always had before saying, "What happened?"

Inu-Yasha awkwardly scratched the back of his head and said, "I… hurt Kagome… I lost control of everything I was doing… my demon side took over me."

"And you want me to tell you how to fix it?"

Inu-Yasha nodded dumbly.

"I'm not sure what to do, it sounds to me like your body may be rejecting Kagome as a mate because she is human but I doubt it. "He thought for a moment, "If your demon side rejected her you would have known already."

'Whew.' He thought. 'At least I don't have to leave Kagome or something.'

"What happened right before you started to turn?"

Inu-Yasha blushed, "I…uhhhh… came home and she was in the bedroom…dancing…with very little on…so I-I uhh passed out then when I came to I ran to the bathroom to… you know, and when I came out I kissed her and then lost control…"

Sesshomaru just about smiled when he said he passed out but kept his unreadable expression. "And what did you do when you turned?"

Home

Kagome woke up, stretched and reached out for her Inu-Yasha but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw a note on the pillow, 'Went to Sesshomaru's.' was what it said.

She shifted her body and lent against her arm, "OW!" she yelled, tears welled into her eyes as she jumped off her arm from the pain.

She layed in bed on her back and stared at the sealing. 'He's going to Sesshomaru's house to talk about last night…' she thought. 'Why didn't he ask me to come?' well she wasn't going to stand for this. She wanted to be there to find out what happened to him. She changed into some black sweats and a blue t-shirt then ran out the door.

What she saw almost made her die. She had forgotten that she had left her car at a car shop to fix it and the only mode of transportation left…was Yash's motorcycle. He had taught her to ride it but she never felt very easy on it and he was always with her. Her body slightly trembled as she walked towards the open garage; the bike seemed to taunt her. She stopped walking, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then ran towards the garage. She grabbed the helmet that he had bought for her around the time they met and then hopped on. She put the keys in the ignition, revved the car and sped out while pressing the button to close the garage on her key chain. She was a little off balance at first; she was used to someone holding her body in place. Not to mention that her arms were kind of stiff and they stung a little but from the position she had them in. 'Thank the Gods it's only a 10 minute drive,' she thought.

10 painful minutes later

She pulled in front of the house feeling relieved. She had survived the trip there. She had almost hit 2 other cars and almost hit a stop sign but she made it.

She rang the doorbell and like Inu-Yasha she was greeted by Rin, who now was just wearing a towel.

"Hey Rin…nice towel." She looked around, "Where are the boys?"

"Kitchen." She said and then walked off to go put on clothes. She seemed to be getting made fun of a lot.

"…I smell Kagome." Inu-Yasha said and Sesshomaru nodded. Inu-Yasha suddenly regretted that he didn't put 'don't come.' Or something like that on the note.

"Hi!" Came a voice from the doorway. It was defiantly Kagome. Inu-Yasha got up and hugged her. He looked at her arms, her shirt wasn't long enough to cover the bandage he had put on her. She didn't seem to care.

There was an awkward silence where no one seemed to know what to say.

"Hello Kagome, why don't you sit down, we were just discussing something." Sesshomaru said calmly so she did.

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully. He could see the nick on her lip that Inu-Yasha described that seemed to have swollen up over night and he could smell the blood on her. One of her wounds must have opened up. The smell wasn't strong enough for all of them to be opened. The maximum that could be open was a maximum of 3. Then he looked to Yash. He could tell by the uncomfortable face he was making that he could smell it to and it was driving him insane.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Why Inu-Yasha turns demon."

"And??" she asked curiously.

"It seems to me that when he gets…aroused… he looses control. This wouldn't happen if you were demon or if he was full demon. "

'If I was demon.' The thought rang through her mind.

"I don't know how to fix your problem yet…so I advise that you don't do anything like this for a while." The couple nodded.

They had stayed there for 10 minutes more before deciding they should leave. "Inu-Yasha, I was wondering if I could have a word." He nodded and told Kagome to go wait in the car.

"It's about Kagome…dad never told you this but he had placed a spell on us that was and still is very popular for demons. What it did was allow us to age like a normal human so that we could be accepted normally in public. But the spell goes away when we turn 20… but while you stop aging…Kagome will continue to age while you live for probably over 300 years after her. I thought you might want to know." And then he left him there.

He stood there dumb struck, not knowing what to do or what to make of what he was just told. If what his brother said was true then he would stop aging as of this year. He had had his 20th Birthday last month. Now it seemed pointless to count the years anymore if he wouldn't change.

He could feel his heart start to race faster as he realized what this meant. Kagome would die long before he did.

_I'm ending it here! So the problem was just revealed…well the 2 problems. Now you may be asking the following questions:_

_Will Inu-Yasha ever be able to control himself?_

_What will he do about Kagome?_

_What is in the secret compartment in the closet?_

_What happened with Sango and Miroku?_

_Personally I only know about 3 of them. One I'm still deciding. I have decided what is in the closet but now I gotta figure out if I want it to do what I was thinking. The Kagome thing keeps changing but I think I have decided. But I bet you guys thought this fic was going nowhere lol. The only thing that I made sound like the whole point of it was that Kagome's family would meet Yash but now I put some twists to it. Isn't it funny what you think up when you're sitting in school listening to math that you learned in grade 4?_

_Hobey and please Review _


	7. The Mall

Chapter 7

Bored bored bored! Was Kagome ever bored. There was just crap on T.V. , Inu-Yasha had broken the x-box last week when he lost at a game and he never replaced it yet, Inu-Yasha didn't own any good movies (or good to her) there was nothing to do! Inu-Yasha had gone to do business with Sesshomaru but he wouldn't tell Kagome what so now she was home all alone… She could phone Sango!!! She hadn't gotten around to seeing how her night with Miroku went.

He dialed Sango's number…there was no answer, 'Could she be…no way!' wit that she phoned Miroku's house. This time there was an answer.

"Hello?" it was Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku. Is Sango there?"

"Mhm one second."

She heard him yell "Sango my little sex kitten! The phone's for you." "Don't call me that!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango… so how did it go?" she could almost hear Sango smiling.

"Gimme a second, I gotta get out of ear range." Sango ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "It was awesome!" she exclaimed.

Kagome laughed. "He was so sweet and gentle and caring for my feelings. I figured he'd just want to get a good groping in but he never did."

Kagome sat there in shock, "He didn't try to touch you there?"

"NO!" she replied happily.

"Wow Sango. This is like… a miracle." The 2 girls burst out laughing. Miroku jokes are always fun.

"So…gimme the details!"

Sango's blush was almost audible. "Well the dinner was good. He forgave me…obviously… then some stuff happened…and we went home…and yeah."

There was a long pause on the other end, "Those aren't details…that's a summary." 'Never thought I'd actually use that phrase…'

"Well what do you want me say?" she asked uneasily.

"Was…was he good?" both girls blushed at the question.

"KAGOME!" Sango protested in embarrassment.

"Well was IT good?" she rephrased.

"I guess." She laughed nervously.

"You guess?...."

"Alright, it was fantastic and if you tell anyone I'll sick Kirara on you!"

"…oh I'm, really afraid of a cat…"

"A DEMON cat." She added.

"Come now Sango, Kirara would never hurt me."

"Ok so you got me!...look I have to go now Kagome. Ill talk to you later ok?"

"Alright, see yah." And she hung up.

She looked around the room, heaved a big sigh before asking no one in particular, "Now what?"

Miroku's house

"So did you tell her the good news?" Miroku asked.

"No…"

He looked almost hurt, "Why not?"

"Waiting for the right moment." She shrugged.

"While we wait…" he said as he pulled her to the bedroom.

Back to Kagome's

Boredom seemed to control Kagome's life these days. She couldn't wait for everything to be solved so that she could hang out with Yash every night.

She was on the computer when she had a good idea. There had to be web sites on the internet about demons, she could look it up and see if she can find a way to solve their problems…something that she could do perhaps.

So she typed into the address bar and was instantly seeing the search engine google. She typed in 'demons' into the search engine and pressed enter. A ton of sites were listed. None of them seemed helpful…but then something caught her attention.

_Demon Mating _

_Ever wondered how it was done? Have a demon mate and are worried about what it might do? Come here for answers._

She looked around the room to make sure... totally sure that no one was home before clicking on it. There was a list on the first page, it said, 'pick the kind of demon you are wondering about.'

She looked down the list and sure enough, there was dog so she clicked it and began to read what had just come up.

'_Dog Demon Mating_

_As you know, dogs mark their territory, the same can be said for dog demons and I'm not talking about urination. Before a dog demon can completely claim his mate he must do one thing. During intercourse the demon must bite the neck of his mate and then it will have finalized that they are mates. The bite mark will stay there forever for all other demons to see, it is a warning to keep away.'_

Kagome stared at the screen in wonder. "Woah…" she silently said. She wasn't sure what to say or think to that. He was going to bite her? Would he really do that? Maybe he wouldn't because he was a hanyou…but she doubted it. She slowly touched her neck and imagined 2 small fang mark scars where she touched. Would it hurt or would it feel fine because it was supposed to happen? But it would hurt her, she's not a demon. She thought she should ask about it but then thought about where she found this information, what would he think of her if he knew she had been on that site? Would he be angry? Would he laugh? She didn't know. She was too embarrassed to ask anyways. How would you even say that? Just straight out and say 'hey, when we have sex are you going to bite me?' how romantic. If she said that she would die from overheating because her face would be so red she would boil. I guess she would just have to wait and see…if they ever solved their problem that is.

1 hour later Inu-Yasha came home. He had been at Sesshomaru's all mourning trying to figure out why he lost control with Kagome. Sesshomaru knew for sure that if Kagome was a demon there would be no problem at all but they didn't think that they could make her a demon and they weren't sure if she would want to be one. Sesshomaru had told Yash that he could live forever with Rin because if a demon mates with a human there are certain things that can be done to make her live just as long as him but it wouldn't work with a hanyou.

He set his house keys on the table by the door and headed for the kitchen. He was starving; Sesshomaru didn't have any good food at all. All he ate was crappy cuisine food that Inu-Yasha never had much taste for. Nothing beats good old ramen.

Kagome heard the door open and raced downstairs just in time to see a full head of silvery hair go into the kitchen. She had been working on this for weeks; she had been trying to see how quiet you really had to be so that he couldn't hear her. As quietly as she could she walked down the rest of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She looked inside but she didn't see him. She could have sworn he had come in there. She walked in normally and stopped in the middle of the floor. She looked around; no Inu-Yasha was to be seen. Then in the blink of an eye something sprung from the cupboard and grabbed her foot. She screamed but stopped when she heard laughter. "You Jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Couldn't resist, I heard you coming and could tell you were trying to sneak up on me."

She gave him an evil glare and then laughed. She knew the reason he was in there so she grabbed 2 cups of ramen and started to cook them.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" he asked her.

"Oh…nothing." She smiled at him.

1 hour later

"C'mon! Let's go shopping! We need to buy presents for people!" she yelled as she tried to dislodge him from the couch. This oddly reminded her of the first time they had met.

"Please!" she said as she tugged.

"Keh."

"I'll rub your ears tonight." She said sweetly.

"Fine."

"That always works!"

So 20 minutes later they were at the mall.

Inu-Yasha who was holding Kagome's hand suddenly found himself being pulled very fastly to the pet store.

Kagome gaped at the window. They had this little adorable white dog. Just the site of it made Kagome's eyes tear up. She wanted it so badly. She just stared at it as she was being pulled away from the window.

"Hey, why don't we split up?" he asked. "I can't really buy you a present with you standing right there can I?"

"Alright, meet me back here in an hour and a half."

He kissed her lightly and headed the opposite direction. He knew exactly what he wanted to get for Kagome. He knew he wanted to get her a puppy but she had just made it obvious which one she wanted… so he bought it for her. He asked the owner if he could pick up the dog another time and the guy agreed. While he was there he bought some dog food, a leash, a collar, a fluffy bed, some dog treats, some dog toys, and some food dishes. The guy also agreed to hold that stuff there until he came for it.

Everyone was exceptionally hard to buy for. Miroku and Sango were a mystery to him. What could he possibly buy for them? He ended up buying Miroku a 100$ gift certificate from the book store. Then he stopped off at the weapon store and bought a 100$ gift certificate for Sango. She liked to collect different weapons but not many people knew that sometimes she used them. Next was Shippo. Shippo always had a sweet tooth so he stopped off at the candy store and bought 30 dollars worth of Candy.

He decided he should get something for Kagome's family as well, you know, impress the family. But now the problem was that he didn't know what to get them. Then he remembered that Kagome had mentioned that Souta broke their DVD player while fighting with some friends so he bought them a good DVD player.

Now he had to buy a present for Rin and Sesshomaru, this was always hardest. Rin was fairly easy but Sesshomaru was nearly impossible to buy for. He never really showed much of an interest in anything. Yash bought Rin a couple CD's that he knew she had her eyes on for months now but never got around to buying them. But Sess was still a mystery, he looked in every store there was to find something but no luck. But then something came to mind. When Sess was young he had this old style clothing that was white and red with kind of puffy pants. Something they wore around the time of the warring states era. Sesshomaru loved it and one time he made Inu-Yasha mad so he ripped it apart. He felt bad about it now and thought he could make it up to him. He went to the tailor and drew a picture of what he wanted to be made. He would be able to pick it up in a couple days.

And that was everyone! Thank God for that. And just in time. He met Kagome where he had promised.

"Do you want to get lunch?" she asked as she attempted to carry everything they bought.

"Lets out this in the car first."

With their shopping bags out of the way they went for lunch. They both ordered at Dairy Queen and sat down.

"So how has the whole band contract thing been going lately?" Kagome asked after swallowing a fry.

"I'm not sure, the guy said he would get back to us… that was a week ago, he's not sure if he really thinks were good…"

Kagome nodded.

They finished eating their lunch and were just about to leave when Kagome heard someone yell her name "KAGOME!" it was a young girls voice.

They both looked to see who it was. Inu-Yasha saw a girl with vibrant red hair running towards them. He looked at Kagome who looked at him with an 'I have no idea.' Look on her face.

The girl finally got to them. She did have red hair that was thick and was a couple centimeters above her shoulders. She had bright green eyes that stood out from the colour of her hair. "Kagome, you might not know who I am…"

Kagome shook her head that she didn't. "My name is Ginnie. I believe 2 years ago your brother came down to Canada for some exchange thing. He lived with me for 3 months. He showed me pictures of you and that's how I knew. I'm here with my friend for the Christmas holidays."

Then Kagome had one of those "OHHHHH!" expressions before saying, "Your Ginnie? Now I remember, I saw pictures of you. Wow, its great to meet you." They shook hands. "This is my Boyfriend, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha looked at her, her scent didn't seem right.

Ginnie looked around and yelled, "Nikita! Get over here." She was soon joined by a girl with really short black hair and brown eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Nikki, this is Kagome, Souta's older sister."

Nikita's expression brightened, "Hi!"

Inu-Yasha looked at her too, both of these girls had a weird scent but he couldn't quite pick out what it was, it was almost as if they covered their scent.

Just then he smelt something he did recognize, it was Kouga. As he passed them Inu-Yasha growled but Kouga didn't stop, he barely acknowledged that he was there. Then he heard the weirdest thing. Nikita whispered to Ginnie, "Oh my god, that guy was soo hot." And Ginnie gave her a strange look. They all looked over to Kouga who was joining Ayame at one of the tables.

"Tough luck, "Inu-Yasha said, "He got her pregnant."

Nikita's eyes almost glowed as she looked at the girl who was with Kouga, "Maybe not for long." She seethed. Ginnie hit her over the head.

"Stop being stupid."

Inu-Yasha was getting uncomfortable around these girls. Then it hit him, the smell, he recognized it. These girls were demons and they tried to cover the smell so they wouldn't be spotted but they didn't quite cover it all. By the smell he would say that Ginnie was a cat and Nikita was a wolf. That explained the attraction to Kouga.

"Well we have to go, "Ginnie said, "I told Souta I'd meet him somewhere in half an hour, I'll see ya around."

"Bye." Kagome said as the 2 girls walked away. "They seem nice."

"Kagome…those girls are demons…"

"Cool." Was all Kagome said.

"Cool? They could hurt your brother!"

Kagome gave him one of those 'c'mon' looks before saying, "He lived with Gin for 3 months and Nikita is Gin's best friend. They won't hurt Souta."

Inu-Yasha didn't look convinced, "C'mon puppy, I believe I owe you an ear rub."

_Voila! Lol. OMG it took me so long to think of the little details in this like presents took me all afternoon to think of. Oh and you probably didn't pick this out but Ginnie was supposed to be me and Nikita is supposed to be my best friend Nicole. And yes, Nicole loves Kouga (don't ask why, I have no clue) she has a thing for the bad guys. She asked to be wolf demon and she asked if she could check out Kouga so there you go. I might be a little late updating next chapter because finals are this week and I haven't studied yet! _

_Sayonara!_

_Jenn _


	8. 4 Different Emotions

Chapter 8

"Can I have that back?" she asked sweetly. Inu-Yasha had stolen her book while she was reading.

"Keh," he folded his arms and looked up as if superior to every living thing on this planet and the universe.

"Please," she gave him those most irresistible puppy dog eyes that always seemed to work.

"That won't work this time!" he yelled at her from the top of the stairs. "You will have to catch me!" Then he darted down the hall way just looking like a red blur but she could still tell which way he went.

She stood in shock for a moment before bolting up the stairs and in the direction she had seen him go. Carefully she crept around the hallway. She entered the bed room and opened the closet. "HA!" she yelled but he wasn't there. She frowned and blushed at the same time from her stupidity. She left that room and headed for another. She was near the bathroom when she heard the shower turn on. 'What? Is he going to bathe?' she asked herself but proceeded to the bathroom.

She looked around but no one was there so she checked the shower, still no one…but her book was on the other side of the shower. She could see it. It wasn't wet but she would have to turn off the water to reach it. She looked around the room to make sure that it wasn't a trick. She even looked up at the ceiling but he wasn't in there, she was sure of it. She bent over to twist the knob when 2 strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the shower, getting her wet in the process. She screamed, it scared her not only because of being grabbed but because of the sensation of the cold water. Why couldn't he of used hot water instead?

She turned to see Inu-Yasha trying not to laugh with a cocky smirk on his face. He was soaked; he was right underneath the shower while she had only gotten wet when she was carried in. His white hair shimmered and his clothes clung to his body. He was so beautiful, she had to smile. She laughed as she watched his adorable little white ears twitch and pull back against his head so that they wouldn't get water inside them. It was so cute when they twitched.

Slowly she brought her hands up to his arms and gently touched it with the tips of her fingers. Then in one swift moment she was kissing him underneath the water. She had always wanted to kiss a guy underneath a water fall but this would have to do.

He pulled her in closer while weaving his clawed fingers into her hair. "Oh, Kagome." He whispered into her mouth. He had been longing for her touch, for her taste for days but he had been afraid to, he didn't think she would want to and he wasn't sure if he could control himself. His prayers had finally been answered. He just had to make sure not to go overboard and he was hoping Kagome would understand. Of course she realized they couldn't do more than this but this was good enough to her for now. There was a reason the water was cold, ever heard that when aroused have a cold shower? He was hoping this would keep him under control enough to do this.

Kagome reached up on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss but all did not go so well for her, she slipped on the bath tub floor and BAM down she went. As she was falling her hands were still in Inu-Yasha's hair, she grabbed it by mistake and he came tumbling down after ( Inu-Yasha came tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down, Inu-Yasha came tumbling down, onto Kagome) (to the tune of London bridge is falling down)

"Oofe!" she exclaimed as she landed but then started to laugh as Inu-Yasha yelped. The second he yelped he looked more embarrassed than ever. "Silly puppy," she giggled as she whipped some of the hair off of his face. He was acting like an umbrella; the water was hitting him but not her so he reached for the tap and turned off the water. He returned to her and lay down with her, wrapping his arms around her wet body. She snuggled into him hoping for warmth but he was just as cold. She was shivering like mad so he pulled her out.

5 minutes later

They both grabbed a housecoat and then layed together on the bed, the nice WARM bed. As she lay in his arms she played with the rosary that Inu-Yasha almost never took off.

"I've been meaning to ask why you always wear this." She said.

He looked up at the ceiling before saying, "It… belonged to my father…" he sighed before continuing, "My mother gave it to him as an anniversary present after their first year together and he never took it off…then he gave it to me…"

'When he died…' he thought.

"What…what happened to your parents?" she asked. She knew that Inu-Yasha's father was dead because of the visits she had from him in her dreams sometimes. It had been a while since she had been graced with his presence. She didn't know about his mother though.

He continued to look blankly at the ceiling and said, "When I was 5 my mother got sick… and never recovered…and my father was murdered when I was 15 by a demon named Ryukotsusei who was also killed after they found him stuck to a tree by one of my father's fangs."

"I'm…I'm so sorry." She said to him. "I know how you feel." She gently rubbed his arm in hopes to comfort.

"No you don't Kagome." He said as his eyes started to glaze over before he ran out of the room.

"…Inu-Yasha..." she whispered as tears started to flow.

Miroku/ Sango's house

"Now now, Kirara!" Miroku pleaded as the cat demon advanced on him "Sango!!!!"

Kirara had seen Miroku eying up Sango but Sango hadn't explained to Kirara that it was alright now and she didn't need to be protected from his perversions any longer…but now he was in trouble. He watched as Kirara went from cute innocent looking kitty to big scary saber tooth tiger thing. Kirara hadn't even been at Miroku's house till today so she had no idea of what the couple had been up to. "Sango baby… a little help?" That comment only made Kirara growl. She knocked over a table as she advanced on the now sweating man. "Kirara…please…I-I-..AHHHHH!" Kirara pounced on him before he even had a chance to react. Her body was heavy and was almost crushing his but suddenly the weight subsided. He looked up to see little Kirara's cute little face as she licked his face. "You were messing with me…" he sighed with relief. He would live to see another day…and have another night with Sango.

Sango came in and laughed at what she was seeing. Kirara finally warmed up to Miroku. She usually had to keep Kirara outside or in the kitchen when he had come over.

Miroku looked up at her and with a smile said, "Your cat has a wonderful sense of humor." Kirara meowed in appreciation.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Sango greeted. "Hi Dad."

There was a pause before she exclaimed, "What do you mean Kohaku's missing!?"

Somewhere unknown

"Did you contact Urasue?" He asked from the shadows of the place he had come to know as his home…which had belonged to a nice woman he followed a week ago…a woman who now lay to rest in the bottom of a lake.

"Yes…Master Naraku." The boy replied with a blank stare as if under a trance…but he was under a trance, there was no questioning it…his usually warm friendly brown eyes were now pupiless blank and cold. His usual happy voice was now cold and emotionless and his usual pink tinge and freckled face had a slight pale aura that seemed lifeless.

"Well done Kohaku, you may go." The boy then exited the room and just that second was back to normal with no recollection of what had just happened and so headed home thinking that he had just been to the 7 11 down the street. That was where Naraku was always smart with his plans; he had put a chocolate bar in his pocket and a slurpee in his hand. The boy would think he was heading home after running off to the gas station for a weekend snack.

Naraku gracefully walked, more like glided, to the chair and took a seat. He picked up the vase that contained the ashes of the one he had loved and craved, desired. For an instant his eyes flashed a bright red before subsiding to its already red state. "I will get you back…Kikyo."

_Sorry to end it so soon guys. This was all I had planned for this chapter an d I couldn't make it longer, I tried, trust me, if I hadn't tried it would have been even shorter. I need some time to think of some stuff I can put in between what I have planned for later so bear with me! Oh yeah, I was wondering if anybody watches Full Metal Alchemist. It was something I just started to watch courtesy of my new friend B (Brandon). So till next time, _

_Sayonara, Jenn _


	9. Naraku

Chapter 9

As he waited for Urasue he gazed upon the remains of his love. Even though she was dead the lust and desire he had for her was burning inside of him no different than usual. His unspoken love for her had lived in him since he was in high school. That was a time when he didn't go by the name Naraku; he was called Onigumo, his given name.

As a teenager he was feared by many, no one messed with Onigumo. He hung around with dangerous demons such as Kagura, Goshinki, Jeroumaru and Kageroumaru. 3 of them are now dead. It was no loss to him, he had many followers.

His gang was the terror of the school; if you messed with one of them you were most likely dead. By the time he graduated nobody dared come near them, even the teachers were afraid. But the odd thing was that he always did well in school, he always did his homework and he always had good marks. The teachers didn't get how someone who kept getting in trouble and beating up kids got good marks, he wasn't the typical bully, he was different.

Everything in his life was perfect and he accomplished that by making other lives miserable…or non existent. It was perfect…until the teachers had had their last straw and were tired of his misbehaving ways and can you guess what they did? They assigned a student who they knew was safe from him and could hold her own against him; she was to help him control himself…sounds easy right? Of course it doesn't! We all know what Naraku's like!

But she agreed none the less, she had a warm heart at the time. (Apposed to the black ice cube she has now!) She cared for others and always helped. She was a top student with a heart of pick fluffy pillows (this is killing me to say!)

Onigumo dreaded meeting her. He had seen her in class; she always had her hand up for every question. He thought she was a stupid prep and wanted nothing to do with her. He might even consider pretending to be good so that she'll leave him alone. His "friends" laughed at the idea of a girl helping him. She was 17 and he was 18. Maybe he could just kill her and get her out of the way…but they would send more…and they would know he did it.

For the first day they would actually meet he was told to wait in an unused classroom and get to know each other. He sat slouched in his chair with one hand behind the chair back while he casually cracked his fingers. A 9th grader passed by the room and was about to go inside to retrieve a book he needed but saw Onigumo and decided against it. He quickly turned around and hurried away from the class. He could just borrow someone else's book.

Finally a girl with a white shirt and baggy red pants walked in. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail so that her long black hair swayed behind her as she walked. He looked up and watched her enter, 'She's kinda hot.' He thought.

"Hi." She said brightly and smiled as she offered her hand to shake which he hesitantly shook, "My name is Kikyo."

"I know who you are." He said bordly.

"Your name is Onigumo, correct?"

He nodded that she was indeed correct.

For the rest of that class all they did was talk. She asked him about his grades and his friends. How he liked school, things like that.

And to tell you the truth, he was a little disappointed when she had to go.

She said they would meet there tomorrow and talk some more. He didn't feel any different other than this weird feeling deep inside his heart which he quickly shook off.

For the next week they met everyday after school in that same classroom. He dreaded the moment that she would be aloud to leave him but seeing as she hadn't made him any less destructive or better behaving he guessed she would be with him for a while.

He had finally come to terms that he wanted her, he craved her. He wanted to be with her, make her his…and he was planning on telling her this on their 7th day of knowing each other.

"Kikyo, can I tell you something."

"Sure," she replied. But then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

It was a boy about 16 he would guess with white hair. "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied and gave him a warm kiss before he left.

Kikyo rejoined him and she asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Never mind."

His blood boiled as he thought of this guy whoever he was with his white hair. He guessed they were dating. It was time to do what he did best. He was going to fill her heart with evil and hatred and get her to leave him…and that's what he did.

They talked for days before he asked, "So who was that guy you talked to not long ago?"

"Oh. That was my boyfriend, Inu-Yasha."

"Yeah? And how's it going with him?"

"It's...alright."

"Just alright?" he smiled wickedly as he faced away from her, looking out the window.

"Yeah…it's just that there's this other guy I really like…he's charming and cute…" she sighed.

"So go for it."

"Sorry? What did you say?" she asked.

"Go for him. If you want him than take it…this other boyfriend of yours obviously isn't pleasing you the way he should." He had her trapped.

For the next 2 days he talked to her about this Inu-Yasha of hers and the man she liked called Kouga who seemed interested in her. He filled her head with thoughts…thoughts that people shouldn't think. But this was Onigumo, this is how he worked.

It was on this day that he was sitting in math class when he heard yelling in the hallway. "You bitch!" he knew no one else could hear it, he had good hearing and no one took notice.

He listened closely before asking if he could go to the bathroom, he never did end up there. He followed the sound of the yelling and it lead to an old janitor's closet.

"So you fucked him!"

"Yo, mutt face, it's cool, just chill. Kikyo's my woman now."

He turned the corner and looked upon the scene. Inu-Yasha stood there in rage, he could see his muscles tense. They boy with him he assumed was Kouga, who by the way had no shirt on. Then there was Kikyo, standing behind Kouga while putting her hair back up.

"It's over Kikyo." Inu-Yasha said and stormed off.

Onigumo's plan had worked. It looked as if Kikyo and Kouga ventured off to have some fun in the closet. Inu-Yasha who Onigumo knew was a demon, must have smelled them and came to investigate. That's where he had come in, the after fight. He smiled evilly and walked back to math, feeling very proud of himself.

Just as Onigumo had suspected, Kikyo and Kouga split up days later. Kikyo came crying to him with some sob story bout how she wanted Inu-Yasha back and how she was going to see if he would take her back. Onigumo couldn't let that happen. He gave her, her first ever tranquilizer gun. "Take this." He told her, "Just in case."

She looked at the gun…a little shaken back, she didn't know what she would do with it…but she took it anyways.

If you have read the first story to this you will know what happened. Basically Kikyo went to Inu-Yasha's house to get him back but he refused. At that moment she knew what to do with the gun; she would shoot the bastard mutt face. As he fell to the ground she said, "Fucking dog." She had been trying for weeks to find out how to get rid of the demon in him. He seemed very reluctant to do it though. I don't blame him. "What a waste of 4 months." She muttered as she dragged him towards the forest where she chained him to a tree and left, hoping he would die.

When she returned to school the next day she was greeted by Onigumo who asked how it went, "I took him out." She told him.

No plan of Onigumo's had ever gone so well. Except for one thing that is, she never considered him as a boyfriend, she never even thought about it. 4 days later she was caught and arrested where she spent 4 years.

Onigumo had graduated from high school and came to visit her all the time. Then he got into some trouble himself with the authorities. To make a long story short, he killed a guy and someone saw. He changed his name and being a demon he was able to change his appearance as well. All through his life he never actually looked like himself. He descised himself with brown short hair and blue eyes when infact his hair was long and black and his eyes were red. That was when he became Naraku.

He couldn't let his family find out; they were well respected demons who always taught him to be good… so he took care of them. They never saw it coming. That murder is still a mystery to every CSI, FBI, and Police station in the city. They even got other people to come from other cities but they couldn't find out. To this day that incident is known as "the splatter case." Can you guess why? It's because there were no pieces left of them just splatter all over the wall. They couldn't understand how someone could do that or how they did it. And seeing as Onigumo was never seen again they had assumed the killer had taken him with him, they were still searching for the body.

Onigumo erased himself from the world. There were no more traces that he had existed. With his body changed and his name he could no longer be identified. He was invisible to the world.

And now with Kikyo dead and the sisters were missing somewhere he had very little followers. But he had just recently made a new puppet. A 16 year old boy who he found on the street one night. Children are so much easier to manipulate. They don't fight as much as an adult and no one ever suspects the innocent little boy…and if they did, well, it's not his problem. Naraku now had control over that boys whole being if he so chose to control him. But at the moment there was no need.

He recalled the day after the plan to kill Inu-Yasha. So much had gone wrong in so little time. He had run away from the scene shortly after their departure, he saw no need to go after them. The plan was ruined anyways. But he couldn't persuay Kikyo to come with. She told him that she had planned to hard and long for this not to work so she went after them…and by doing so she forfeited her life.

When Naraku had woken up that mourning he could tell something was wrong. The very air seemed tense. He decided to go for a walk. As he did he could faintly smell blood. The more he walked the more intense the smell. Finally he had come across a small park. He ventured into the trees and followed his nose. Then he stopped and opened his eyes. The soil had been disturbed and the stench of blood was coming from that spot. But that's not all he could tell…the blood, he recognized it…as Kikyo's. A great anger swelled into his chest as he gazed upon the grave. He looked around the area and saw blood on the grass and dirt all around. He could smell the scent of that mutt Inu-Yasha in the air as well.

Later that night he came back with a lighter and a vase. He burned her there in that park under the star lit sky. He watched as her skin began to darken and ashen. He watched it until there was nothing left of her but a pile of grey ashes. He vowed on her grave that he would have her back no matter what the cost.

It took 6 months to track down that witch Urasue. She had made herself scarce after attempting to bring back an army from 50 years ago that could kill everything but luckily someone stopped her.

Since then the police had been after her for digging up graves. They had no idea why she had wanted to dig up the bodies, nor did they care. She had committed a crime and so she must be captured.

She was found inside a cave just outside of the city where she had made a home. If Kohaku delivered the message to her she should be there soon. His new puppet was coming in handy.

That second there was the slow tapping of someone knocking on the door. He slowly pulled the door open to reveal a very old woman with a touch of insanity in her eyes.

"Urasue?" he asked her.

She cackled as she walked in, "So you want to revive Kikyo do you?"

_Alright, that chapter just about killed me! You have no idea. Ugh, it was painful to write lol. I wont go into details of how Urasue brings her back because I never actually saw that episode, my cable was out the night it was on so I missed it and I didn't want to download it, there was no need, I don't care about Kikyo anyways. _


	10. The Flea

Chapter 10

With Christmas in a week the stress level in the house was rising. Kagome was stressed because her family would finally meat Inu-Yasha, not to mention she had 20 years of great Christmas's from her mom to compete with. And Inu-Yasha was stressed because she was stressed.

She wanted this to be the perfect Christmas ever! The house was decorated with Ornaments while the outside was decorated with so many lights it would make the sun jelous. The Christmas tree that Inu-Yasha had cut down for them was placed by the bay window in their frontroom. It was decorated with tons of tiny white lights and silver garland with a couple ornaments that had special meaning from past Christmas's.

The couple gazed at the house while sitting on the couch, his arm around her. She eyed up a small present under the tree from Inu-Yasha to her. She wondered what he could have gotten her, little did she know that that one item could change her very life forever. Then she looked at the huge one beside it. It was poorly wrapped with a few tares in the sides probebly from him getting frustrated.

She looked up into his golden liquid pools as he stared back. "Will this impress the family?"

"The house...or you?" she smiled.

He gazed off for a second then smiled back and said, "Both."

She made a face as if she were thinking before replying, "The house will... "then she looked up at him and said, "And they'd be crazy for you to not."

He tried not to smile at her remark but it was seeping through as he absent mindedly played with her silky raven hair. Kagome relaxed into his body and it took several moments for him to realize she had fallen asleep. Then she spoke, "Inu-Yasha," she said it very quietly. She was dreaming..about him!

"Yes?" he asked.

"Silly puppy, take off that pink dress."

His face flushed and his mouth gaped open. He had no idea how to react to a comment like that, he was just about to jostle her up when she spoke yet once again, "Take off the lipstick baby, your getting it all over my body." That time he just about fainted. What kind of vivid imagination did this girl have exactly? "No, I told you I didnt want to have a tea party with you...but we can do something else that's a little more fun."

He was so tempted to try to see if he could get his voice into her dream ...and what did she mean by something else? He moved in closer, about an inch from her face when she suddenly screamed, "JUST KIDDING!" It scared him so much he actually flew off the couch and landed head first onto the carpet while Kagome laughed uncontrollably.

A wimper supressed from his mouth as his head made contact. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Keh, fine." he replied while fixing his long silver hair.

"your ear is twitching.." she told him. "You sure your fine?"

"Yes..." he said before looking at her and saying, "but I will get you back for that." he got off the floor and headed to the kitchen.

She gulped. What could he possibly have in mind?

She got up off of the couch when she heard a voice, "Kagome." she looked around but saw no one yet the voice had sounded so close. "Kagome." she heard the voice again, it was that of a man...or was it? There wasnt anybody there.

"Inu-Yasha...quit fooling around," she said with uncertainty (spelling?). She waited a few seconds but there was no reply. 'This has to be a joke.' Kagome thought hopefully.

All of the sudden she felt this strange feeling like there was a bug on her neck but she thought she was just imagining it...she was totally freaking herself out.

"KAGOME!" the voice came again.

"Who-who's there?" fear tainted her voice. Finally she had had enough of the crawly feeling on her neck but to her suprise there was something actually there when she went to touch her neck. Her whole body jumped with fear, so there had been something there. Damn bugs. She looked at her hand, "A flea?" she asked as she looked at the bug she had just squished, luckily she was never very squeemish of bugs. She looked in closer and saw, "Clothes?" was this flea really wearing clothes? Now she knew she was going insane.

She jumped as the flea practically inflated itself from its squished state. "Holy shit..." it was alive.

"Kagome." the flea said to her.

"I'm dreaming..." she pinched herself, "Ow...I'm insane..." she was seeing talking bugs.

"Where is master Inu-Yasha?" the flea asked.

She stared at it with wide eyes before saying, "The kitchen..."

The bug hopped off of her hand and bounded off towards the kitchen. She looked around the room, she wasnt seeing and pretty colours or anything...just...taking bugs.

She started to walk to the kitchen to tell Inu-Yasha she was going to go see a doctor when she heard him talking so she listened through the door.

"Myouga! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Master Inu-Yasha."

"keh, what if Kagome saw you?"

There was a pause before the other man replied, "She did, i asked her where you were."

Kagome sat there and let out a relieved sigh. It was real after all...but she preferred that it wasnt. What could this mean...a talking flea? Nothing ever made sence when she met Inu-Yasha.

"MYOUGA YOU IDIOT!" there was a smaking sound and seconds later Inu-Yasha walked out of the kitchen.

Kagoem stared at him for a second, "Who is Myouga?"

Inu-Yasha froze, "Damn old man," he muttered. He grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me," while pulling her into the kitchen.

She looked around the kitchen but saw no one.

"Old man, show yourself." Inu-Yasha grumbled.

A small flea jumped onto Inu-Yasha's nose. He let out an irritated growl before slapping the bug off. The flea seemed to fall like a sheet of paper. Seconds later the flea re appeared onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"This," Inu-Yasha told her, "Is Myouga."

"Please to meet you again Kagome," Myouga said to her while slightly bowing.

"Uhhhh...Hi." Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a confused look.

"Myouga is a flea demon." he added.

Kagome gave one of those 'OOOOO' looks, now understanding completely. There was an awkward silence before Myouga said, "I was just checking up on things."

"Like you did when Kikyo was in town?" Inu-Yasha asked sarcastically.

"I Had business to do," replied the old flea.

"Keh, like hell you did. What other business do you have? You were hired by my father to watch over US...not leave when you sence danger."

"I can explain." Myouga said in defense but it was to late. Inu-Yasha grabbed him between his 2 fingers and escorted him out of the house.

"Coward," he said quietly as he slammed the door shut.

_I am so sorry it took so long to update and for that much! I have had so much to do. I had to go to the dentists and the optomentrists then i had to go to the dentists again and get a tooth pulled and a cavity filled and then i had to get my glasses. I had started this chapter and it somehow got deleted and i couldnt remember half of what i wrote so i had to restart and all this other stuff...plus i got myself stuck to a point where i didnt know wut to write so i had to delete half of it. and sorry about mis spellings cus i reformatted my computer so i lost the program with spell check and i dont know where the cd is. But yah...ill try harder next chapter._


	11. Good News

Chapter 11

It had been a long time since they had all been together at Club D. Infact, the last time they did was the first time Kagome ever got drunk or consumed alchohol for that matter. This time Inu-Yasha made sure that when Miroku went for drinks like he usually did he got Kagome a coke. He wanted to enjoy himself with a sober Kagome and she did not protest.

Miroku came back with the drinks, set them down and sat next to Sango. He wrapped and arm around her and said, "We have something to tell you guys." All attention was directed in their way.

Sango smiled brightly and said, "Me and Miroku are getting married."

There was a pause for a split second before the all the girls stood up, screaming. They all hugged each other while crying and laughing.

The guys who were a little less enthusiastic remained seated. Inu-Yasha gently punched Miroku in the arm and said, "Congratulations man."

Sess shook his hand while saying, "Best of luck."

After about 5 minutes of more crying and hugging the girls rejoined the boys at the table, all of them glowing or perhaps it was just the lights from the ceiling.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"We havent set a date yet." she said while pulling a ring out of her pocket and placing it on her ring finger.

"Wow..." Rin awed, "Sango, thats a beautiful ring."

Next thing the guys knew the girls were all awing over Sango's ring. The guys didnt understand why they would get all worked up about this but guys dont get a lot of things that girls do.

"C'mon you guys, lets go dance!" Rin suggested cheerfully and no one refused.

Kagome looked around the club. She now realized what Sess had meant by special requirements to get inside here. If you really looked you could tell that these people were demons and the friends of demons. She hadnt noticed the strange coloured eyes and hair and the strange facial features that these people had the first time she came here, she must have been to drunk.

The group hit the dance floor and walked through the crowd, eventually not being able to see each other.

Inu-Yasha held onto Kagome's waist and began to dance while she put her arms around his neck, getting dangerously close.

"I didnt think that Miroku was capable of tieing the knot," Inu-Yasha said with a touch of laughter placed upon his voice.

"I know what you mean," Kagome replied, "But I'm happy for them." Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement.

They swayed to the high tempo beat, pressing closer into each other. Inu-Yasha's hands roamed from her waist and up along her back, making her shiver in delight while she ran her hands along the sides of his arms and burried her fingers into his long silver hair. She moved her head so that it was right beside his, she could feel his breath in her ear, the warm sensation sent shivers up her spine. The only thing she kept thinking was, 'Why couldnt we have solved his demon problem!' She moved her head to its previous spot and gently began to kiss him. It soon grew into passionate wild kisses. Their hands ventured all over each others body until he felt himself falling too deep into lust so he stopped himself.

"Sorry Kagome..." he said shamefully.

"It's ok," she wispered into his illusion ear, "But as soon as we figure this all out...your mine." her voice was deadly seductive. Her body froze for a second, she didnt breath.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" she said. She sounded a little bit annoyed. "SOUTA!" she yelled to a boy in the crowd, he couldnt really see his face though.

'Wasnt Souta the name of her younger brother?' he asked himself. He watched from a distance as Kagome dragged the boy out of the club. Next thing he knew he was joined by 2 girls.

"EHHHYA!" one of them said, "Hows it going Inu-Yasha?"

It was Ginnie and her friend Nikita. "Oh, hi."

The 2 girls watched as Souta got dragged out. "Guess we should go," Nikita said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...wow, Kagome sure is strong." the 2 girls laughed and ran off after them, "See Ya Doggy!"

He stood there, dumbfounded, 'Doggy?' They were definatly demons.

Kagome ran back to him, careful not to bump into the other people there. She wasnt sure if people would be ok with it, if she hit one person who was having a bad day it could be her funeral, not that Inu-Yasha would let them. "Sorry," she gasped, "My stupid Brother was in here and he's only 16. I dont even know how he got in, he's not a demon."

"Uh, Ginnie and Nikita were here..."

"Oh, ok...and they are 15...what is with kids today?" she sighed, "When I was that age I never went out and drank..or partied... I stayed home...maybe thats why no one liked me very much." She looked sadly to the ground.

Inu-Yasha gathered her up in his arms and squeezed tightly, resting his chin on her head, "My innocent Kagome, thats what I like about you. And on the plus side, I get to experience all your firsts with you." he lowered his head and licked the side of her face. He smiled at her, never wanting to let go.

How she wanted to tell him she loved him so much, she never wanted to leave his side and all that good stuff but she never got a chance to. Rin came running up to her, "Sango is sick!" she said plainly.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"In the bathroom."

Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha, pecked him on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back, "Before running off to the bathroom.

She slowly opened the door with Rin at her side, "Sango?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," The voice sounded weak and almost frightened. They found her sitting on the floor inside one of the bathroom stalls. They could tell she had been crying.

"Sango...whats wrong?"

"I..I think that i'm...pregnant..."

Both girls stood in shock. "You think...or you know?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"We can go out and buy a pregnancy test right now." Kagome suggested.

"No need," said Rin, "I always keep a couple,"

They stared at her with a funny look but disregarded it.

10 minutes later

They all looked at the test in anticipation.

All the guys were waiting outside the bathroom. Finally the door opened and the 3 girls stepped outside.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled out, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him with joy and tears in her eyes, "Miroku...I'm pregnant."

He hit the floor like a pile of bricks. He had wanted children his whole life and after asking millions of girls one actually is going to bare him a child. But he was so overwhelmed that he fainted and awoke 5 minutes later in Sango's car. "S-Sango?" he said quietly.

"Yes...Miroku?"

"I love you so much."

She took one hand off the wheel and held onto his.

The moment they got inside the house he was passionatly kissing her. They bumped into walls and tables and broke a vase but that didnt stop them. He pinned her to the couch, kissing her neck and shoulder while she moaned in pleasure.

"You've made me so happy Sango."

He stopped kissing her and held one hand on her stomach, imaganing that he could feel the baby although it was to early to feel it yet. It had only been a few weeks. They both fell asleep on the couch, him holding her stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair in her sleep.

Inu-Yasha's car

"Wow...that was a lot of stuff going on with Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah I know... I bet Miroku was happy when he woke up."

They laughed, they knew Miroku had wanted kids since he was a young boy. No one was really sure of the reason though.

"He was rather really furtile...or they did it a lot." Inu-Yasha commented.

"Inu-Yasha!"

"What?"

"You didnt have to be so forward with it!"

"Sorry, but its true."

"You still dont gotta say it!" she said while laughing.

At that moment Kagome almost envied Miroku and Sango. They love each other and are getting married and on top of that they will soon hear the pitter patter of little Saroku's (Sango and Miroku combined) She almost wanted to have a little Kinu-Masha running around but only for the reason that she knew she would always be with Inu-Yasha. She wasnt sure if she really wanted kids but she did love him very much. She guessed she would just have to wait. I mean, they havent even said they loved each other yet let alone did...that... Not that they didnt want to.

She often wondered about that night that Inu-Yasha had walked in on her dancing. She wondered what might have happened if he hadnt turned demon on her. She wondered how far they would have gotten or if they would have gotten far at all. She winced when she remembered those red eyes that had stared at her... those heartless eyes, so unlike the golden suns of her Inu-Yasha. She hoped never to see him like that again. She vowed that after Christmas she would find a way to cure Inu-Yasha.

They walked into the house before Inu-Yasha said, "I'm hungry, who's for ramen?"

Kagome giggled, "Sure, ramen sounds good."

You know how most couples have a song? Well Inu-Yasha and Kagome have a food. On their first romantic date they had eaten Ramen. To others this food had no special meaning, it was just plain old ramen. But to them it signified more then that. It signafied the first time they had been caugh making out by Sesshomaru, the first time they had eaten by candle light and it was the first night they had slept in the same bed. So many memories. She could remember the taste of his mouth, his normal sweet taste combined with the taste of his chicken flavoured ramen. She wondered what it would be like to taste that with demon sences. She wondered what it would be like to anything with demon sences. But she would never experience that, or would she? It was highly doubtful. It was nice to think about though. She had also wondered if Inu-Yasha would enjoy a girlfriend or 'mate' as he had called it, that was his own species. She was just human after all. But would he enjoy a demon better? So many things cursed through her mind. She didnt know what to think anymore. But she loved him and wouldnt let him go. Not for anything, not even if Kikyo returned from the dead to come after her.

He watched as she awoke from her dead slumber. Her cold brown eyes fluttered open to see him staring down at her, accomanied by a crazy old hag. "N-Naraku?"

"Yes Kikyo." he smiled devilishly.

She had spent the last few days sitting on her bed, thinking. Why had Naraku brought her back? What purpose did she need to fulfill? So many un answered questions but after all that one thing came to mind, Inu-Yasha. The more she thought about him the more she realized that she still wanted him back. She wanted to kiss him and hold him again. Although they had never been passionate she did miss it. She wondered if he would ever consider taking her back? She doubted it. Just by sitting there she could tell that her body wasnt real, just the soul. Her body was a fraud, a fake, a copy. It did not live the way it should. She felt herself grow weaker as well, why is that? why did she feel so weak and helpless? Was there something she must obtain to live? She couldnt be sure.

She looked out the window when she saw a shadow playing upon the wall. outside she saw several floating white snake things. One of them possesed a white orb in its claws. She opened the window, some how knowing this is what she must do. It released the orb and it floated into her body. For an instant it felt as if she was not herself, like it was someone else in her body...thats when she realized, this is a soul from a dead girl, is this what I am to live on? The souls of young women? It appalled her yet intrigued. She would live again, at all costs.

_I finished this way faster then last chapter. I thought of the idea of them going back to club D when I was just sitting there. Then the chapter formed in my head and it only took a few days to write. I needed a way to make them announce the wedding but the pregnancy was just something I went with as a later thought. Originally i was going to make Sango sick in the bathroom but because she was sick from alchohol but then this popped up so yeah. Oh, and im not sure if i told you this last chapter but if there is spelling errors its because my cp doesnt have spell check at the moment cus I havent downloaded the program yet...cus I lost it but i WILL find it. Alright, please please review. Arigato!_

_Sayonara Jenn :)_


	12. He loves her, SHE loves him and HE loves...

Chapter 12

Kagome could tell she would sleep good tonight...but how would she wake up?

He opened his eyes and supressed a yawn. His arm ventured for Kagome but there was no one there and he had this odd feeling like something was weighing him down. Maybe it was a sinus cold...then again...he's never sick. He slowly but surely opened his eyes and just about passed out in shock. He could see raven hair right by his cheek...Kagome was on top of him. He froze,scared he might wake her. He could tell how her legs were stationed, one leg on each side, her hips alighned with his. He imagined all the beautiful things he could do with Kagome in this possition...were she awake. Her head was rested in the crook of his neck, he could feel her breath giving him goosebumps. But what to do? He looked at the clock, it said 10 p.m... well...he knew that she didnt like to sleep past 10 so...'here goes nothing.' Carefully he grabbed her arms and held them above her head, then in record speed, he flipped her over so that he was on top, his lower body between hers with her hands pinned above her head. With her hair fanned out the way it was she looked like a goddess. Slowly her eyes opened, "Good mourning," he said. She smiled back then frowned, wondering how she got into this possision but the idea was soon erased from her mind when he lunged himself at her, kissing tenderly. He fluttered kisses down her neck, she froze, was he going to bite her? Nope, false alarm, he just gently kissed and then came back up for her sweet, soft lips. She could feel herself steadily getting aroused and the position they were in wasnt helping any.

"Inu-Yasha," she whispered, her voice drenched with lust.

He faught off his urges and remained in control but was on the brink of total repossesion. He slightly shifted, taking some of the pressure off of a place he didnt trust himself with. He was doing fine with his actions but the smell of Kagome's arousal was becoming thick and intoxicating, his head felt like it was swimming and he was becoming dizzy. Then he started to feel less and less, he was losing control over the demon monster within. His hair started to fly as if in a breeze and in that instant Kagome froze, understanding the situation completely. She wormed herself out from underneath his body and watched as the demon subsided into her normal Inu-Yasha. She sighed in releif and walked towards him to make sure he was alright. He seemed a little shaken but other wise fine. He couldnt understand why Kagome was off the bed, "I...I didnt hurt you did I?" she shook her head no and this time he sighed in relief.

"What am I going to do?" he asked while cuddling with her on the bed.

"Take as long as you want, I'll wait..." she said comfortingly (that word doesnt look right...) while snuggling in closer to his chest.

He smiled as he stroked her soft black hair and thought, 'But I dont want to wait.' "Kagome..I..I," 'I love you," he thought but the words wouldnt come out...luckily he was saved by the bell..or in this case the ring, it was the phone. "Ill get it," he said before running off towards the phone.

"Yeah?" he said, sounding bored already and hoping this was worth leaving the side of Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha..." the voice was female, it was cold but weirdly farmiliar.

"Who is this?"

"I want you back Inu-Yasha...I love you." the voice said.

he felt an icy chill run down his spine before replying, "Ki-Kikyo?"

"Yes Inu-Yasha,"

"You...your dead... I killed you..." he began to feel hot and panicy.

"I'm here arent I?" he didnt respond so she continued, "I know your little girlfriend will die much sooner then you...why not come with someone who will never die? I am immortal."

He hung up. Her blood boiled for a moment before she could sense someone else in the room. She turned around and there he was, hiding in the shadows of the door frame, his eyes gleeming with anger.

"N-Naraku..."

"Who was it?" Kagome yelled as she got out of bed.

"Uh...wrong number." he lied.

"Ok."

Kikyo was alive...but how? he didnt know but he knew that was Kikyo, there was no mistaking it...he had to do something or it would be a repeat of the battle of the bands and he didnt want Kagome to get hurt. He knew she would be with Naraku, if he could catch his scent or anything that smells unusual he should follow it...he might just get lucky and find the right place.

He grabbed tetsusaiga and put it in his long jacket where it couldnt be seen and told Kagome he was going to go visit Sesshomaru. That wasnt a lie, he was going to Sesshomaru's...but to get reinforcements.

"Kikyo...what was that about?" his eyes narrowed on her.

"Um..nothing...Naraku."

"I have something to tell you," he said while approaching her. "Kikyo...I want you... I need you...I love you."

She was almost expecting to see someone pop out of no where and yell JUST KIDDING! But it never came. "Together we can live forever, be together forever."

She looked up at him, "I dont love you...I still love Inu-Yasha..."

At first he said nothing, he just stared her down. Then he struck, he slammed his fist as hard as he could towards her head but missed. She ran from the room and out the front door with quick haste. He followed, but took his sweet time, knowing this wouldnt last long.

He watched her from a distance, how she kept looking behind her to see if he was coming, often parcially tripping over things she didnt see when she turned around. He looked cool and collected, like he was just out for a mourning stroll, she even thought she saw him look at the scenic area around them. The sky was bright blue and birds were singing, it would not seem likely that someone would die on a day like this, not someone alive anyways.

She could feel herself growing weaker, she had not gathered any souls today but she could see the shadows of her soul collectors flying above her. And then in an instant he was infront of her, smiling with the utmost evil.

"Na-Naraku...I"

"I loved you since highschool...and this is what I get?

Inu-Yasha walked outside, worry was etched onto his face. And then a farmilair scent struck him like a wave, it was blood. He followed the scent and as he got closer he caught the scent of dirt and clay and ...death. But the smell had a farmiliarity that he couldnt quite pin point. This smell made him want to turn back now but he knew he couldnt, the curiousity was builiding inside of him. He had to know who it was.

he turned the corner and 10 feet up the road he saw a body laying on the sidewalk. The smell was truly nausiating. He got closer and noticed snake like things floating around the body. What were they?

He got to the body and froze, never taking his eyes off of the face. "Kikyo..." he whispered. How could this be? Nothing made sense. She had died at his claws, and yet he had talked to her this mourning and she suddenly shows up dead only 5 blocks from his house. The body looked as if it was decaying already and suddenly turned into dirt and clay. He watched as the dirt blew around in the wind and couldnt help but wonder who did this...there was only one logical explanation, Naraku. Had he heard that conversation he had with her this mourning? He could only hope that they wouldnt be getting a visit from him any time soon.

He returned to the house, a little bit shaken but almost relieved that he wouldnt have to worry about Kikyo anymore once again. He knew that Kikyo would have come for Kagome, would have brutally killed her. His Kagome was all he needed in life and without her he would surely die. She was his life support and would always be. But what about when her time to die came? When she could no longer live in her human body? What then? he didnt want to think about it, after Christmas he was going to figure this all out. Just as Kagome promised to fix the problem of Inu-Yasha's demon nature after Christmas.

Little did they know that it would be fixed before then.

_Ok, thats the chapter, I still havent gotten the program with spell check. I'm not sure but I might make one more chapter before I make it Christmas, who knows, maybe 2 but I cant be sure, it all depends on if I can think of something I can write about. Well yeah, review and until next Chapter_

_Sayonara_


	13. Snow

Chapter 13

(oooo unlucky 13)

It was 2 days before Christmas when a miracle happened, it snowed. The ground was covered in radiant white snow as if fell from the sky, never was there a more beautiful winter day. What a perfect opurtunity to go out and catch some snow rays. It took several minutes for the 2 to find the winter clothing in the disaster area that would be their basement. WOW what a mess, the boxes just seemed to go on forever in a maze of cardboard. And of course, the one thing you are looking for is always at the back somehow... isnt it weird how that happens? I think so...ANYWAYS! Back to the story.

Kagome fished out her green jacket with a purple tuque and matching purple mitts. Not to mention the white wool scarf placed around her neck. Inu-Yasha grabbed a long leather jacket (kinda like on the matrix but not so matrixy and long...and shiny...), a black tuque and a thin pair of dark red gloves. he looked at his fingers, the nails cut through the fabric and stuck out so he detracted them as much as possible (that happens to me...no kidding!...I have long nails and NO they arent fake)

They had also invited Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru. Miroku dressed in a blue jacket and he had black mitts. Sango had a thin purple jacket, purple mitts and pink ear muffs. Sesshomaru had a jacket much like Inu-Yasha and thats all (he's not susespital to cold) And once again Rin was the most out of place with her fluffly pink jacket, yellow tuque and orange mitts. She was like the adult child.

The girls ran outside, holding their arms out as they looked at the snow falling from the bright winter sky. The guys calmly walked outside, each one watching their girl in amazement. How could they possibly be so cute all the time? It was a mystery to all.

It was decided that they would go to the park, the park where so much had happened but it was still their favourite park, a park of memories through the ages.

They arrived in a winter wonderland, the tree's seemed to glow with a heavenly vibe and all seemed happy. They walked to the swing set, Miroku sat in a swing. "It's nice here," he commented and everyone nodded.

Inu-Yasha looked toward the tree's in the spot he knew Kikyo had been burried. It's all he could think about at the moment. That is until a big heap of snow fell off of the swing set and onto Miroku's head. "ooof," he exclaimed as he was covered. Everyone began to laugh histerically which...resulted into a snowball fight.

"You think thats funny?" he asked before making a snowball and hurling it an Inu-Yasha.

He stood there in shock for a second before replying, "This means war." And the fight began, snow was hurled all over the place by all.

Each couple was on a team but at first everyone was a little hesitant to hit Rin just incase Sess did something drastic but she seemed to be owning it so they ganged up on them. It was a little scary at first, the 2 demons could whip some pretty fast ones and they could make them 3 times as fast as anybody else. Then there was Miroku and Sango, Sango seemed to be getting the harder shots in, she seemed much stronger then Miroku. They had the team of opposites.

Sesshomaru picked up a snowball and chucked it in Kagome's direction. It seemed almost slow motion, the snow ball of terror slashing through the air and the exact moment that Inu-Yasha lunged himself infront of her. The snow ball hit him in the stomach while he was in mid air. He landed and his hands and flipped himself up right, then summersaulted to the ground while picking up snow. The second he was on his feet again he picked off Sesshomaru in the head. "Teach you to try to hit my woman!" he yelled comically.

Kagome launched herself at him and eveloped him in her arms but she had caught him off guard and they both fell to the ground, laughing. "My Hero." she said in a high voice. "You saved me from the snowball that could have taken my life." she said more dramatically. She giggled and flipped onto her back, looking up at the sky, the snow still falling. She held onto his hand, savouring the moment. He looked over to her, she was smiling brighter then he had seen in a while. She closed her eyes, letting the snow fall onto her face, it melted instantly. She wished she could stay here forever, her and her Inu-Yasha. If they had been alone she would have been kissing him passionatly but they werent alone...and it was dangerous to have physical contact like that with him now. But laying there like she was she didnt care as long as she could be with him, near him. To be able to touch him, look into those golden eyes and his inhumanly beautiful complexion. She never wanted to loose it. If she did...she would die of dispair.

The two lay there in silence while the others continued to rage on in snow battle. The others understood when Kagome and Inu-Yasha wanted to be alone together.

The couple didnt get off of the ground until Kagome began to shiver. She had protested that she was fine but Inu-Yasha wouldnt hear it, he cared to much for her to let her become sick or discomferted in any way.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha announced that they were leaving. They said their goodbyes and left the other 4 people who were still in mortal combat, now girls against boys.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her extra warmth, not only in her body but in her heart. He had planned on taking her home but thought of a better idea when they saw a coffee shop on the way home. He ordered the 2 of them hot chocolate and sat in one of the booths.

"Come here," she told him, "Your hair's a mess." he moved to her side of the table and let her groom him. It no longer seemed weird when she decided to fix his hair, at first it did.

"Ive..always wanted to ask you this." she said.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"With your illusion on, can you feel the ears if you touch where they should be?"

"Why dont you check?"

She reached up at where her beloved doggy ears should be but didnt feel them. She sighed in disapointment. "I'll let you rub them when we get home." he told her and was rewarded with a heart stopping smile.

He groaned, "Dont look now, it's Kouga."

She knew he told her not to look but she did anyways. She saw Kouga enter the coffee shop along with Ayame, who by the looks of it was about 5 months pregnant.

Kouga saw them sitting in the booth and walked up to them, protectivily holding Ayame.

"Hey Kagome, Mutt face." he said which got him a nudge in the shoulder from Ayame who whispered 'be nice' into his ear.

"Hi...Kouga," Kagome replied as nicely as possible. "Your looking well Ayame, congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." She smiled and continued, "Should we be expecting any small Kagomes or Inu-Yashas anytime soon?"

Inu-Yasha spit out the hot chocolate in his mouth and started to choke, "Inu-Yasha! Are you ok!"

He nodded and cleaned up the mess.

"Well we should get going," Kouga said, "See ya."

A short growl supressed from Inu-Yasha as he watched them leave. The only thing that kept him from punching Kouga out for calling him stuff was the fact that Ayame and Kagome were there.

Kagome returned her attention to her boyfriend who seemed a little more then shaken. "Inu-Yasha?...Something wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head no...but he was lying. He had never even thought about children with Kagome, they werent even married...yet.

sigh DONE!...omg, that took so long i know! I had to reformat my comp 2 times after i started writing this chapter. It was a little hectic...And i kept getting stuck and homework was piling up and other things...yeah...alrighty, so review or w.e... Oh and good news, Christmas eve, next Chapter!...oh and i mighta screwed up cus i wnt the family over for Christmas eve, not Christmas, just so yus all know!


	14. Christmas Eve

Chapter 14

Yay Christmas...in the story...unless your reading this on Christmas which I doubt you will...actually it's Christmas Eve if you wanted to get technical...which I would...but yeah...Christmas in the story...now im just rambling...someone slap me now...OW THAT HURT!

Chapter 14 FOR REAL

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve Morning (in the story). All living things seemed to glow with angelic light for what better day was there then Christmas. I mean, who couldnt like a holiday where you got presents? I mean...it's about the thought and family...definatly not presents...definatly not.

Kagome was frantic. The pressure was really getting to her. Who wouldnt be stressed, what with hosting Christmas and then introducing her boyfriend to her family.( I cant even imagine introducing my boyfriend to my parents...but theres reasons for that)

She was pacing back and fourth the house, mentally checking off her invisible to do list. She finally relieved a sigh when she was finished. She flopped down onto the couch and relaxed.

All morning Inu-Yasha had helplessly watched from the sidelines. He hadnt had a real Christmas since before his mom died. After she died his dad had taken them out for supper at this pizza place and then they built a snow fort in thier front yard and spent the night in it. Then after he died it was like Christmas no longer existed. Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with him until a few years ago when they finally admitted they were being stupid about it all.

Now he was in his element, calming down Kagome. Without her hearing, he crept around to the back of the couch and gently began to massage her shoulders. She jumped at first but then relaxed and began to get lost in his touch. She really needed this, she had been walking around stiff as a board all day. The tension just flew out of her. But she wasnt the only one enjoying the experience. The smell Kagome was giving on was nothing short of arousing. He found himself breathing in deeper to inhale as much of this intoxicating smell as possible. "mmmm Inu-Yasha..." she moaned. he was on his brink. That lustful voice of hers sent him sky rocketing so thats when he decided to stop. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear that he was going to go have a shower. And she almost had half the mind to follow him..but knew she couldnt. he couldnt even handle a little bit of making out, what would happen if she followed him into the shower? So she decided to watch some of the horrible Christmas shows that she had seen every year since she was 5 while she waited for her turn.

Inu-Yasha was nervous as ever. He wasnt even that nervous during battle of the bands. he was also very VERY excited, but for only one reason. He couldnt wait to meet Kagome's father. When his father died it had left an empty whole inside of him, he was hoping that having a father figure could help him. But Oh...did he not expect what was to come...but that will come later.

With 30 minutes to spare they finally were ready and dressed. Inu-Yasha was wearing a nice red button up shirt with black jeans that were not exactly dress pants but he made it work. Kagome wore a green V neck shirt and a black skirt. So with everything all ready and in place the only thing left to do was sit and wait. Now, if anybody has ever been nervous and they had to sit and wait you should know that those 30 minutes would seem like an eternity. A seemingly endless amount of time in some kind of vortex to suck you in for EVER! MwAHAHAHAHAHAHHA...ahem. yes well.

"Is it time yet?" he asked. No was her reply, "how bout now?" once again she said no, "Not even now?"

"Inu-Yasha, I'll tell you wen its time!" she said, loosing her patience.

A silence followed her sudden outburst and Inu-Yasha we tempted to say 'Is it time yet?' once more but decided against it. He didn't need her all angry at him for Christmas.

So 30 very long minutes later the new couple showed up, Miroku the father to be and the impregnated Sango. Sango was wearing her hair in its normal pony tail with a tight green shirt and baggy black pants while Miroku wore his traditional purple shirt and black pants along with it. Not 5 minutes later, Rin showed up in a bright pink shirt, along with Sess in a white shirt and black pants (once again, Rin is the odd one out!).

"Didn't you bring Jaken?" Kagome asked as he entered, "It is Christmas you know."

"And your family doesn't know about our kind do they?" he replied.

She made a puzzled face before replying, "Good point."

Before they knew what was happening a huge pink bubbly with huge eyes and small little legs bounced in through the window. Kagome screamed while the rest found it quite funny. She cowered behind Inu-Yasha who was doubled over from laughing "I haven't seen that in ages!" he manages to gasp out.

Then suddenly there was a loud poof noise and a bunch of white smoke appeared in the air around where the pink thing was. Before she knew what had happened, a perky Shippo in blue pants and a green shirt appeared out of no where.

"Sh-Shippo?" she stammered.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed in his usual happy voice.

Kagome looked around questionably, hoping for answers. Inu-Yasha, after finally stopping laughing, realized her confusion and said, "Shippo is a fox demon, he changes into things with fox magic."

She made an "OOHH!" face that she understood and laughed. "You really scared me Shippo!" she lightly punched him in the arm while wondering why she didn't know this about Shippo.

She had a strange bond with Shippo. He was like a brother to her, a brother with no similar features though. He was almost preserved in a child like state that she never could quite understand although he was only 16.He was a playful guy and was always happy which was almost odd from all the things he had gone through in his life. His mother had died while giving birth to him which never really left him scarred because he never knew her, just the fact that he never had a mother made him sad. But it's what happened to his father that was the worst by far. He was 12 at the time and his father worked for a computer company. The babysitter couldnt watch him so Shippo got to go to work with Dad.

"Daddy, can I have a candy?" he innocently asked while eyeing up the bowl on his fathers office desk.

"Sure, help yourself kiddo," he replied.

Shippo's father was a naturally kind man. He cared and loved Shippo very much. he was all that mattered to him. Shippo thought of him as his best friend and his dad thought the same. It's a rare thing to find, a father son relationship that strong, but Shippo was a shy child and spent his time at home.

It was late, 12 at the earliest. Shippo was being carried in his dad's arms, he was extremely tired, never staying up this late ever. His father never bothered to buy a car because he prefered to walk.

They were in a not so nice area of town when they heard a noise come from the ally way. The noise startled Shippo and he woke up. "Dad, what was that?"

"Shh..." he replied. He continued to walk very quietly but with speed. He knew that bad gangs hung around this area of town and it was dangerous at night. He regretted taking his precious Shippo down this road immediatly. But there was no time for regret, all he had to do was walk for a couple more minutes and he would be safe. He didnt have a couple minutes.

All of the sudden they saw a streak of lightening in the sky and 2 guys seemed to appear from no where. He recognized them from the paper, it was a famous gang, the thunder Brothers. They showed no mercy to any who cross their path.

"Hey old man, this is our street. Do you know the penalties?" asked one of them.

"Now boys..." he replied, "I'm sorry, im just trying to get home, could you let me pass?"

"No can do," replied the other, more ugly one, "What shall we do brother?"

"What we do to everyone else who truspasses."

Before either of them knew what was happening, the thunder brothers were attacking. The less attractive one grabbed Shippo and held him tightly while his brother brutally beat Shippo's father.

"Daddy!" Shippo cried out. He was held in place and could not help his father, nor could he get away.

The one thunder brother held a gun to his head, "I love you Shippo, take care of yourself." he managed to say before he was shot in the temple. Shippo screamed out for his father and then feared for his life.

"What shall we do with the boy?" asked the ugly one.

"We'll kill him." he started to advance on him, ready to strike. Before he had a chance a blur of silver flew by, punched him in the face, kicked the one holding Shippo in his large stomach, grabbed Shippo and was gone.

"What happened Manten?"

A crying Shippo was brought to a safe are when his savior asked, "Are you ok?"

Shippo nodded while the tears still came. "Wheres my father?"

The boy didnt know what to tell him so he said nothing, "C'mon, I'll take you to the police station. Whats your name?"

"Sh-Shippo." he managed to choke out.

"Alright Shippo, my name is Inu-Yasha."

And thats how Inu-Yasha met Shippo. The memory of his father's death still runs in his mind. he can remember his father's cries as they savagly beat him for no reason and he can remember the sound as the bullet was shot into his head. It had taken over a year of therapy to cure him and then half a year before he was ever happy again. Now he is as you see him, a happy, carefree 16 year old with lots of friends. The Thunder Brothers were captured and arrested, then sentenced for life. It's to bad they were both killed in a jail fight between a demon who was nicknamed mistress centipede who was then accidentally beaten to death by prison guards. No one is very sure how the Thunder Brothers were killed by Mistress Centipede who isnt, shall i say wasnt that strong.

Shippo was adopted into a nice family in a nice area of town. They treated him well and got him into the best of everything. Since that day that he had met Inu-Yasha, he had been friends with him and the rest of the gang. The whole group was very protective of Shippo and always watched his back. Everyone was afriad to mess with Shippo just because they knew they would have to deal with the rest of them.

Shippo gave everyone his usual greeting hug and said "Sooo..." then turned to Kagome.

She laughed and replied, "Theres candy on the table in the kitchen Shippo."

He smiled brightly and ran off while saying "Thanks Kagome!"

Now that Shippo was here there was only one more group of people coming, the parents. With the happy moment gone the stress was back. Inu-Yasha slightly tensed, took in a deep breath, told himself it would be fine, then exhaled. he fiddled with his rosary around his neck as he paced the room back and fourth. Kagome was chatting with Sango and Miroku about their future child. They both seemed excited, it had only happened recently and they were already discussing names.

"I still cant see why we cant name it Sake." Miroku told them.

"You seriously cant see why I dont want to name our child after alcohol?" Sango shot back.

"No I cant." he told her before turning his head in protest. Sango didnt care, their kid was not gonna be called Sake no matter what he said. She had 9 months to convince him it was a bad name, that or she'd beat him until he said it wasnt a good name.

'I will make her see that Sake is a beautiful name!' he thought to himself and then started plotting how to come about this all. But then it came to a stop when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Nobody moved at first, expecially not Inu-Yasha. Kagome smiled and got up and headed to the door. To Inu-Yasha it took a lifetime for her to reach that door and he almost had half the mind to stop her.

She grabbed the doorknob and opened it...

_ok, ok, ok! I know what your all thinking, "What the hell took so long!" ok, my comp had so many problems. I kept having to reformat my comp and i kept forgetting i had my story on it before i did it so i kept accidentally deleting it, then i had to start over and then i reformatted again and had no way to save it so i restarted again. Then i went on a 4 day trip to Calgary/Banff with the band and choir. Then I had a test. Then a big social project but I'm finally done! ok, review. Thanks._

_Sayonara Jenn_


	15. Meet the Parents

Chapter : Jerry Springer

So, I was almost finished the new chapter, then the power went off in my house. Well my computer doesnt like being turned off so it got screwed up and nothing worked! I had to reformat and I lost my story. That made me angry to say the least. So I got mad and I can barely remember what i wrote and so I decided to do this till i could remember everything. So here it is, the Love of an Artist Jerry Springer Special!

JERRY JERRY JERRY

Ah yes, the Jerry Springer Show, the place with no respect no rules and total madness. Not to mention the total freaks they get on this show. " I cheated on my wife with her brother!" not even kidding, that was an actual episode. sigh Well, here we go. And sorry if its not to accurate, I dont watch it to often.

JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY All the fans in the audience chanted his name as said person walked out onto stage and began to shake members of the audiences hands. Gotta make the people think you care somehow dontcha? He stopped right by the edge of an aile before saying "Hello, Im Jerry Springer and this is the Jerry Springer show." The crowd erupted once more. "Today we've got 2 interesting cases, please welcome Sango."

The camera turned to a young girl sitting in the chairs on stage, nervously watching the crowd.

"Hello Sango, now can you tell us why you are here?"

She nodded, "Well Jerry, I met a guy not to long ago who turned out to be a real letcher," her words were laced with venom, "Anyways...things led to another and I fell in love with him...my friend tells me that he has feelings for me as well BUT... he still hits on anything female that moves," she looked more then a little irritated.

"And he does this infront of you?" Asked Jerry and Sango nodded in response. "Is it serious when he hits on these girls?"

"If you call asking everyone to bear his children serious then yes." the crowd came out in "ooohhh" at Sango's response.

"So he has feelings for you..but goes after these other women and asks to have children with them?"

Sango once again nodded, "And you love him why?" he gave the audience a questionable look while Sango gave him an evil glare that he didnt see.

"So you are here to tell him that you love him?"

"Yes, and to ask him to decide, me or them."

"Alright, lets get him out here, please welcome Miroku."

The boy in question, Miroku, came walking out rather proudly but stopped short when the crowd began to boo. Obviously he was not a crowd favourite.

Sango stood up and waited for him. He looked questionably at Sango, not sure as to the reason he was here in the first place. She shrugged at him and sat down, he also sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"Hello Miroku," greeted Jerry.

"Hello Jerry, nice to see you..."

"So we are here with Sango and she tells us that you go around asking random women to bear your child?"

"Yes Jerry, I do infact do that.." the crowd started to boo once again.

"Alright, can I ask why? Why would you do this and why infront of Sango?"

"Actually Jerry, I do it to make her jelous." the crowd began to laugh.

"Well that could be a good thing, Sango has something she came here to say."

Sango's face turned bright red as she looked at the face of her love. "M-Miroku...I...l...l-love..you." she looked down, "So decide, those girls...or me."

He smiled and brought her into a smeltering kiss.

JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY

"We'll be back after the break with our next group entitled 'Im in love with my girlfriends reincarnation.'

commercial about toothpaste

diet commercial

McDonalds Commercial

Service anouncement: godzilla has escaped

JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY

"So were back here with Inu-Yasha, did I pronounce it right?" he asked the boy entitled Inu-Yasha.

He nodded in aproval. "So tell us why you are here."

"well Jerry, I've had the same girlfriend for...about a year now. But she is different now, a total bitch. I dont know what happened to her, it's just not the girl I used to love. So then I found this other girl who I found out was my girlfriends reincarnation because my girlfriend had been dead at one point and brought back, LONG STORY. Anyways, this girl is sweet and nice and so much more of what I wanted and so I fell in love with her."

"Alright, so you are here to break it off with the girlfriend?"

"Yes Jerry."

"Well weve got her reincarnation here, please welcome Kagome."

Inu-Yasha stood up and waited for the girl, Kagome. When she got to him she innocently kissed him, blushing at the same time and then took her seat next to Inu-Yasha.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Jerry."

"So, did you know you were some girls reincarnation?"

She sighed, "Yes I did. I met her briefly when we found out and havent had much contact since. She does NOT like me."

"Well then this is gonna cause a problem here." he turned to Inu-yasha, "So how long have you known Kagome?"

He turned to her, not sure of the exact date and said, "2 months?" and Kagome nodded.

So youve been sleeping with her for-"

"We havent had sex..." Kagome interupted.

Jerry gave her a questioning look and said, "ok, youve been seeing this girl for 2 months and you didnt break it off with the girlfriend...why not?"

He slightly smiled, "She is a scary bitch. I figured if i did it on t.v. she wouldnt be able to kill me."

The crowd laughed. "Alright, well weve got her back there waiting, please welcome Kikyo."

An almost replica of Kagome walked out from the back and charged at Kagome, grabbing at her hair, anything she could while the security guards tried to pull her off.

"You BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Inu-Yasha stood helplessly at the sidelines, waiting for the brawl to end, secretly hoping they have to shoot Kikyo. They finally pulled the 2 girls apart when Kikyo lunged forward and attacked once more, the crowd cheering wildly. Once THAT fight had been seperated Kagome took refuge behind Inu-Yasha. She was not one to fight. She hated violence.

Kikyo, who was a little rugged around the edges and a crazed look among her eyes sat in the empty chair, coldly looking around, almost challenging anybody who opposed.

"Hello Kikyo, welcome to the show." Jerry greeted a little hesitantly. Her cold eyes now on him, giving him goosebumps that he fought off to look good for the camera. "I assume by now you know why you are here?"

"Yes, because of my cheeting son of a bitch boyfriend." her bitter words came out.

"Well technically he wasnt cheeting, he never did sleep with Kagome." countered Jerry.

"It really makes no difference. He betrayed me. Why would you betray me Inu-Yasha?" She looked helplessly towards him for the first time and he had almost half the heart to go give her a hug.

"Because...I love Kagome." he looked down, shamefully. If he could have a choice he would keep both but he knew that wouldnt go over well and he wanted Kagome more.

Kikyo then set her cold gaze of death on the innocent Kagome on the other side of Inu-Yasha. "You stole my boyfriend you stupid bitch!" she stood up, "Why the BEEP would you do that you whore!"

Inu-Yasha then stood up, "Kagome...is not a whore. Do not call her one ever again." he cracked his fingers to show her he was serious. "Kikyo, were over. Thats what I came to say to you. Now it's said, I dont want you in my life. Pick up your shit and get out of my house."

"I treated you with nothing but-"

"You treated me like a dog!" he interupted. "And I know you've been cheating on me with Onigumo." as he sat back down he said the word "whore" very quietly.

Kikyo stared at him, her eyes burning holes through him. The whole audience was feeling her creepy voodoo vibes.

Jerry looked to the camera, "We'll be back after these messages."

And so concludes the Jerry Springer Special. I'm not really sure why I wrote this...idn. It was fun though. I wanted to write something. Now I can start with the normal Chapter.

Chapter 15

_She grabbed the doorknob and opened it..._

As if in slow motion the door opened, Inu-Yasha was unable to see who was on the other side from where he stood. He didnt really want to know. meeting the family is the most crucial moment for a boyfriend. He needs to get the approval of the family no matter what or they will not let Kagome be with him. They will probe her mind until she sees him as some ugly undeserving monster and next trip for him, dumpsville, population Inu-Yasha. So he put his game face on, this game called for a smile, not a smirk and not a cocky smile. It cant look forced either, it had to be natural, warm and friendly. Sounds easy? HAHAHA as if. If it was more people would be married.

So he waited, the butterflys consuming him, surrounding him, eating him alive. Suddenly butterflys didnt look as innocent as they used to, they seemed like vicious carniverous bugs out for human flesh. Stupid butterfly, never has there been a more wiser qoute then "it was the butterfly I tell you, the butterfly!" If you do not know who said that it was Seymour Skinner from the Simpsons. Were little Bart butterflys destroying him from inside? It seemed like it. So he waited and the door was finally fully ajar.

Kagome disapeared behind the door, out of his line of sight. "Mom!" she happily said. "Hello Grandpa, Souta. Oh, Ginnie and Nikita! I didnt realize you would be here!" Inu-Yasha could still not see anything, he could just hear them. Mayb if he ran now they wouldnt see him. No, he had to do this for Kagome.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled just as his eyes saw one of the friendliest smiles he'd ever seen. The woman was older, probebly in her 50's but she looked young for her age. She had aged gracefully that was for sure. Her short black hair, friendly smile and eyes made her no scarrier then a pink fluffy bunny. She stood by the door. taking off her shoes as the rest of the family walked in. Next came an old man who looked a little senile but dont most old men? The last 3 that walked in where 3 he had seen before, Kagome's little brother and his 2 friends, Ginnie and Nikita.

All the other house guests, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and Shippo, walked to the door to see the family. "Everybody this is my mom, my grandpa, my brother Souta and his friends Nikita and Ginnie." Then she turned to her friends, " And this is Miroku and his girlfriend, I mean fiance," 'Fiance still sounds weird' she thought, "Sango, Thats Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin," 'Mate actually,' thought Sesshomaru, "Thats Shippo and this," she walked over to Inu-Yasha and put one hand on his shoulder, "is Inu-Yasha."

He smiled warmly towards the family and walked foreward to greet them. He greeted the grandfather first, "Pleasure meeting you sir," then he walked to Kagome's mother, "And its so nice to finally meet you Mrs.Higurashi," he put his hand out for her to shake but instead was enveloped in a hug, this caught him off guard of course. Most parents dont like their childs love interest but in this case she seemed to actually like him. And then there was Kagome who stood behind, almost snickering at Inu-Yasha's sudden good manners which she had never seen. Not to that extent anyways but she was grateful to him for being nice to her family. She let him go when suddenly they heard, "DEMON!" from Kagome's grandpa. Of course Inu-Yasha did not know he was a preist and could sense demonic aura. If he did he would have asked Shippo to teach him how to hide demonic aura how he does.

Inu-Yasha really did not know what to say as the man stared wide eyed at him. "I uh..." was all he could say.

"DEMON!" he said once more.

"Grandpa! Stop it." Kagome said quickly.

"Dad, dont be rude." Came Mrs.Higurashi's voice. "he's not a demon."

Kagome almost laughed. 'Uh, yes he is actually!'

"Sir, I can assure you-" Inu-Yasha tried to speak but was cut off by the old man who suddenly started to say words he could not understand. He had his hands in a certain way that Inu-Yasha knew to be used for incantations but what was he doing? Should he stop him? Well his mind wouldnt work fast enough to make a plan because he was a little distracted about how his necklace, his fathers necklace no less, suddenly began to glow. "What are you doing!" he demanded. If this old man did something to harm his father's necklace he wasnt sure he would be able to contain himself even if it was Kagome's grandpa. To his relief the necklace ceased to glow and resumed at its normal place around his neck. He tried to take it off to see if it was alright but when he tried it glowed a purple colour and wouldnt make it past his forehead. he tried with all his strength. "Kagome," he said through clenched teeth," It wont come off..."

She slightly touched her head in irritation, "Grandpa, what did you do?" she was so embarassed.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "Just a little something to keep the demon at bay."

Her eye almost twitched, "Grandpa, why dont you sit" THUMP"...down." She turned around to see Inu-Yasha, laying on the floor. "Inu-Yasha?"

Everybody else was laughing (all of the people who actually knew Inu-Yasha personally). She looked at them then bent down to help him up, but he wouldnt budge and the necklace was glowing again. Finally he dislodged himself from the floor and quickly stood up, eyeing the grandpa up. "What did you do to me old man?" his good manners suddenly pushed aside.

The old man chuckled, smiled and shrugged. Of course he knew what he did...but Inu-Yasha didnt need to know that. Kagome turned her evil glare, the one that could scare en entire army, towards her grandfather who slightly cringed in return. "Graaandpa..." her voice in a tone not of her own.

"Y-yes...dear?" wow was he regretting what he just did.

"What...did you...do?" she was trying to control her anger as much as she could but was loosing the battle, her fists tightly as her side and teeth clenched.

"Just an innocent spell, when the key word is said...well you saw what happened..."

"Get to the point!" Inu-Yasha barked, "How do we take it off."

"Im not telling!" the old man yelled back, "I want my Kagome safe from demons!"

"Dad!" Mrs.Higurashi said in a voice worthy of Kagome, "He is NOT a demon, now be nice!"

Arent family get togethers fun? Inu-Yasha suddenly regretted not taking a little more interest in what Kagome's family did for a living. I mean, who could have guessed that her grandfather was a preist... He could already tell that there would be much more family get togethers just like this one... Oh for joy, how lucky was he. 'bet that old man would be furious to know that there was 2 demons living under his roof.' he thought, thinking about Ginnie and Nikita, one of which was a cat, the other a wolf which was made clear when she suddenly became attracted to Kouga that one day in the mall which ended in disapointment when Ayame showed up, pregnant.

So after lots of arguing, the family finally made peace and began to mingle. Miroku was talking to Kagome's grandfather about being a priest, a profession that always sounded interesting to him. Souta, Nikita and Ginnie, who were around the same age as Shippo, were talkngi about the school's they whent to. Shippo and Souta thought it was a riot over what school was like in Canada. They didnt even wear uniforms! Like c'mon! But Souta had other things on his mind. He hesitantly sat up from his chair and walked to Inu-Yasha.

"Uhm, Inu-Yasha sir?"

Inu-Yasha looked curiously at him, "Hmm?"

"Could I..mayb...talk to you in private?"

He gave Kagome a questionable look, asking if it was ok to go, she nodded yes so he said, "Sure kid...the kitchen then?"

he could feel the kid nervously figiting behind him, his pulse going faster then normal.

By this point no one was saying anything, just staring and Inu-Yasha was growing steadily more uncomfertable by the second.

_I know, I know, this is a stupid place to end it but its been forever since I last updated and I just wanted you ppl to be happy. I havent been in town much lately and my boyfriend came into town so I was busy with that. Lots of things distracted me, then of course my comp got screwed up and I had to reformat yet again..3 times. And sorry for any mispelt words! I dont have microsoft word...I used word pad sigh Well ok Sukida_

_Jenn_


	16. Tons O' Love!

Chapter 16

Just him and Souta...saying nothing. "are you gonna say something kid or are we just gonna stand here?"

"Sorry, sorry...I..uh...just..."

"Just spit it out kid!" Inu-Yasha had no mind for patience at the moment.

"How can you tell a girl you love her?" he blurted out, rather fast.

Inu-Yasha no longer felt inpatient...he felt very very very akward. He barely knew this kid, yet here he was, asking for advice from the wrong guy. This is so not his area of experties. If he had asked "How do you kill your dead girlfriend?" or "if chicken ramen and low fat chicken ramen tasted any different?" he could have helped him...but this...this was alien territory.

"I dont know what to tell you kid." he replied simply.

"well how did you tell Kagome you loved her?"

His eye slightly twitched as the boy said that, "You did tell her...right?" Souta asked and Inu-Yasha's eye twitched once more.

His brain was calling out for help, 'save me! save me!' but no one came to rescue him. "Look kid... just...make it romantic and then tell her...I suppose" his eye twitched once more. Of all people, why him? Why was this world so cruel to him? There was so many other people in the room he could of asked, why the one he just met? Did he look like the type to be romantic? If you asked him ,he looked a little rugged and not all that romantic. He could be when he wanted to but he was no good at giving advice to 16 year olds. He needed to get out of there and fast before his head exploded "I...I think I hear Kagome calling for me...nice talknig to you kid." and he practically flew from the room. As he left, he paused to let out a relieved sigh, having survived his first man to man love chat, and proceeded to the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked him.

"Mayb I'll tell you when my eye stops twitching."

But why was this boy so interested in love at the moment? Was there some girl he liked? There must be, but who? Hmm...this would have to be further investigated. He was sure he could pick up something if he lingered around the boy, listening to wut he said...but then what if he got trapped and asked more questions? Oh the humanity! He certainly didnt want that, so he guessed that watching from a far...very far, he might be able to pick something up by the end of the night. Which would have been hard if Souta had not taken Ginnie by the hand into the next room alone...he made that VERY obvious.

With the mystery that should have taken all night solved he was rather bored. Miroku was talking with the old man about spells and such. Kagome was talknig to her mom and Sango about...he didnt even know, it was so complicating. Shippo was talknig excitedly with Nikita who also seemed to have the inner child thing going on and Sesshomaru was whispering god knows what into Rin's ear while she blushed and giggled. This left him to himself. He sat on the sidelines, pretending to listen to Kagome's conversation but he was really somewhere else. Somewhere far away, killing demons with tetsusaiga. He made up demons such as one he called Yura of the hair and Mistress Centipede. He did this often, then it hit him, the other art he had never tried...writing. With all these things he made up...why not write them down? He would have to think about it though...he would have to quit the band which they dont do during the winter anyways and what about the artist thing he was doing? So many career choices, so little time.

He looked over to the chatting Kagome. God was she beautiful tonight. He had never appreciated how truly beautiful she was until tonight. Her flowing raven hair, her radiant green eyes, her perfect flawless skin, those beautiful red lips. He found himself getting aroused and was forced to look away. He could look later, when the family was gone..but then..could he? Could he really look at her? He doubted it, knowing him, he'd loose control and hurt her again, or worse. So if he couldn't touch her, sleep with her or look at her...what use was it to be with her?...Nonsense, don't think this way! He told himself. He loved her, what more was there to it? But would she be able to live like this?...There has to be some cure, he thought.And he would find it, for her. He didn't know how he would do it...but he would...he had to. For her sake if not his. I mean, they couldn't stay Virgins forever. Well InuYasha could live forever as a virgin...but Kagome..she could live the rest of her life as one. That brings up the other problem...his life span compared to hers. He was immortal...she was not. When did things become to complicating? 'When you were born!' he thought. If he wasn't a demon this would be SOO much easier. Maybe there was some way he could turn human...You never know. Or if he could turn full demon he could control himself...but he'd heard stories about that. Hanyous who turned full demon and lost their minds. If he did that...what use would it be, he'd be practically dead, problem not solved. All the answers he had ended in one of their deaths, not a happy ending, ill tell you that. He was lost in a train of thought when Kagome called everyone for supper.

"Can you go tell Souta and Ginnie it's supper?" She asked him.

"Ya," he replied and walked towards the door. Man oh man was this something he didn't want to see. "What the hell!" he yelled out as he walked in on Souta and Ginnie making out in the corner. He put his eyes down to the floor. "S-supper..." then quickly shut the door.When it was closed he leaned against the door,sighed and slightly shivered, then proceeded to the dinning room.

So Dinner was nice, Kagome had done a really good job. Even her mother was impressed...but then again parents are forced to like everything their child does.(you know its true). The only displeasant thing was grandpa pulling old 'sacred' animal parts and setting them on the table. Kinda ruined dinner, made you not want to eat...all except InuYasha who still stuffed his face full but half wishing there was ramen instead. Nothing beats a cup o' ramen! Miroku and Sango were happily whispering to each other, laughing all the while. Kagome had half the mind to tell them to stop. But they looked so happy SLAP Oh...nvm...it seems as if he said something she disliked. How those two ever fell in love she will never know, I guess some things are better left unknown. Souta and Ginnie sat far away from each other, embarassed at being caught by InuYasha. They REALLY hoped he wouldnt tell anyone. They looked at each other, blushed, then quickly looked away. Kagome suspiciouslyeyed them, wondering why they were acting the way they were. Ginnie realized this and struck up a conversation with Nikita about their friend Antony who Nikita likes. "So when ya gonna ask him out?" she asked.

Nikita blushed and scoweled "Shut up! If he wants to go out with me he can ask me himself."

"You already rejected him once, then whent out with his best friend Jordo, then dumped Antony when you actually did say yes, what makes you think he will ask you out now!"

"I-I dont know..." She looked to the ground.

Ginnie sighed, "ok, how bout when we go back home I will talk to him and ask him if he likes you...if he does, mayb I will hint at something" she smiled slyly.

Nikita smiled brightly "Yay!" which caught the attention of pretty much the whole table, they all stared at her strangely"...what?"

20 minutes later

"Kagome that was such a great supper!" her mother praised.

She smiled widely, "Thanks mom."

Miroku and Sango were still whispering and giggling, "right now?" she asked him and he nodded.

Miroku casually looked at the clock, "Woah, look at the time, we best be off,theres something I need to attend to."

'HA! Attend to! Thats a laugh! You just wanna do Sango you sick bastard!' InuYasha thought but said nothing.

Miroku's comment seemed to start a wave, "Yes, I think weshould be off as well," Her mother said.

"Aw, alright. It is kinda late."

So everybody left, leaving the house empty except for two. It was action time! They watched a few cheesy Christmas movies before he spoke."Hey Kagome..." he said shyly.

"Yes?"

"I wanna give you something...before Christmas." He looked at the clock., it said 12:01. " Ok...before morning then."

She smiled, "Uhm ok."

He held her hand and led her to the bedroom then let her sit on the bed. His throat tightened and he felt incredibly nervous. This was it, the moment. What if she rejected him! Then what! Would he die, turn to dust and blow away! Or would suicide be his only way out! He was gonna die! Oh the humanity!

He took the present out of the secret compartment in the closet, trying to slow down his breathing although he doubted she would hear it anyways. He just wanted this to be good and being nervous would totally ruin everything he had been planning.

He walked back into the bedroom, she was just sitting there, like an angel. She was beautiful, more beautiful then anyone, there was no comparison. And she was his. he suddenly felt braver...until she smiled and his stomach did flips.

He sat down.on his knees infront of her and gently touched her long slender legs. He could not keep eye contact and simply stared at her stomach. BE BRAVE! He told himself feircely and looked into her eyes, she smiled so he smiled back.

He opened the box slowly and showed it to her, inside was a beautiful pink and purple stone attatched to a necklace. The colour seemed to change at the slightest movement, she gasped in suprise.

"Kagome...I...I love you...Merry Christmas." I BLEW IT!

She smiled and a single tear rolled down the soft skin on her face. "I love you too..." She looked down then flung herself into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

He smiled and held onto her tightly, as if she might blow away and the spell would be broken. She pulled away and InuYasha whiped the tears from her face tenderly. He looked at the box, then took the necklace out as it shone in pinks and purples. He put it on her and smiled. "Its called the shikon jewel. It is said it will grant you wishes...corney I know...but I thought you might like it..."

She held onto it, "I love it!"

"And I love you..." he leaned in slowly and kissed her once, softly. As he pulled away she genuinly smiled, "I love you too."

They changed into pajamas and he pulled her into bed, never letting go. He faced her, their noses almost touching and he occasionally kissed her, still holding her protectively and never letting go all night.

The last thing Kagome thought was 'I wish I could stay with you forever.' before falling asleep...no one saw the jewel grow brighter.

_Okie, theres 16! Most of you might have guessed what just happened, mayb you didnt. Idn, depends. This is the only part of my story that I have known since about the beggining. I have been planning this forever! Ya..but im not to happy with it... Haha and about how long it took to post, see I didnt realize that I had to accept something for it to work again, I thought that it was being like...renovated and stuff and the option to put new stories on was deleted sigh Im stupid, no need to tell me! lol, so ive had this done for a while and didnt know I could post it, lol. Ok, this is the first chapter I have done in forever that hadnt gotten deleted by reformatting! YAY. Anyways, the new characters that were breifly mentioned, Antony and Jordo. They are also based on real people, my friends and all that was said about Nikita and Antony and Jordo was true. Another thing that you probebly would have never guessed. The Ginnie character is portraying me, yes I know, I think I told you about it. But the Ginnie and Souta relationship, true story. I have a boyfriend who lives in a different city, just like Ginnie. Cept my boyfriend only lives a province over, I wont say where. Ok, I will :P Edmonton. Today is also our 5 month anniversary :)  
Jenns friend Characters!  
Ginnie: Jenn -(me)  
Nikita: Nicole- (best friend)  
Antony: Tony (Anthony)- (Good friend, fake younger brother who is 6'4)  
Jordo: (Jordan)- (good friend, fake twin brother)  
Souta: B (Brandon)- (boyfriend)  
Ok, and thats all, I probebly forgot something but Idn, if i did, Ill post it next chapter_

_Sukida, Jenn_


	17. Transformation

Chapter 17

Excited? I know I am :P The story is winding down and what a suprise...I have a new idea for another sequel hahaha. but I havent decided yet. Idn, I might or I might use the idea and make a whole new story...who knows. I dont...so im sure you dont. You know, I went back and read some of the stuff I wrote a while ago and man did i SUCK! lol. I had horrible sentences, everything sounded akward, it still kinda does but I guess there was an improvement. Also I have recently decided to start using new words and such. Im gonna have a lot more time to write now because...well..as you know I have been slacking off lately and that can be blamed on one person, B. Ever since I met him I started writing less and less and Im loosing my roots and passion for things so ya. But now he has football and I dont have to devote all my time on msn anymore so more time to write! He doesnt come on till like 10 sometimes so ive got at least 4 hours of writing (im in drivers right now lol, im gonna be a crazy driver soon! seriously...stay off the streets) So ya, I feel like writing! So im gonna lol. Ive even been writing on the comps at skool which is Fun. Ok, so here is the chapter, possibly one of the last ones for this story, Idn, if ppl want me to go on I might just do so. Depends really. Lol.

Chapter 17..for real this time

_The last thing Kagome thought was 'I wish I could stay with you forever.' before falling asleep...no one saw the jewel grow brighter._

'Oh god, my head!' Kagome thought as she awoke to the sound of a neighboor shoveling the driveway. 'Could you BE any louder!' She slowly opened her eyes to see InuYasha still sleeping, he hadnt let her go at all through their sleep. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in deeply. 'God he smells good this morning, I can smell everything about him. Mmm, why havent I ever been able to before?' As she looked at him, he was more attractive then ever before, she took in all of him, loving every second. He even looked clearer today. 'You must be feeling like this cus he told you he loves you!' Ya...that makes sence...Wonder if that even works. ANYWAYS.

She looked out the window from her spot in the bed to see it snowing against the bright sky. Christmas was always the most beautiful day of the year for some reason, there was no comparison. Each flake reflected off the sun, creating an almost sparkle to the sky. She smiled warmly, the glare almost burning but it was to beautiful to care. She stretched her body and proceeded to get out of bed, but for some reason her legs felt as if they had never been used and she fell to the floor. 'Woah!' she thought as she landed with a thud. Slowly and carefully she pulled herself up using the edge of the bed. She could now stand and as she walked she felt graceful compared to her normal self which made no sence seeing as she just fell.

She stretched her arms into the air making her shirt rise and her stomach show, her pajamas were getting smaller, she'd have to buy new ones. Then proceeded out the room.

InuYasha woke up when he noticed Kagome was gone, he lazily reached around the bed to make sure before he opened his eyes. As he did he saw someone he didnt recognize, just the back, it was a woman. He breathed in sharply in alarm, bringing in the most seductive aroma he had ever smelt. He found himself breathing in more and more, feeling himself get aroused as he did so. And then he realized something...this scent wasnt all human. He flew from the bed, smelling it all over himself and the bed itself. What happened here? Where was Kagome? With inhuman stealth he crept from the bedroom, following the smell. What scared him most was he couldnt smell Kagome anywhere, almost as if she had just vanished. He found the culprit heading towards the bathroom. Hair was black with an otherwordly blue glow to it, she had long slender legs, sexy hips and he could tell she was well built. But he couldnt let beauty affect him. Without making a sound he dove for her, pressing a claw to her throat.

"Who are you and why are you here? wheres Kagome?" he breathed in her scent, catching a wiff of kagome's on her.

"I-InuYasha?..." her voice was scared, "W-what are you doing?"

He recongnized the voice...it WAS kagome. He turned her to face him and gasped. "W-whats wrong InuYasha?..."

He looked down, unable to look at her and took her by the hand to the bathroom. he pointed to the mirror, telling her to look. As she did she saw not herself but something different. her hair looked almost blue, her eyes were a vibrant green with silver specks inside, and on top of that, she had 2 black dog ears atop her head. She had a silver star on her forehead that seemed to gleam, and she was better built in all aspects of herself. She opened her mouth, revealing two canine teeth, almost like fangs, and her nails were almost twice as long as they usually were. She looked down, and started to cry, not understanding what happened to her. "I..I dont understand..." she held her long blue hair in clawed fingers, looking at it with her new accurate vision, every strand visible to her. "What happened to me?"

Without skipping a beat he enveloped her in safe arms, letting her cry all she wanted into his shoulder. "InuYasha?...Do you know what happened to me?"

"Yeah Kagome...your..."he sighed "Your a demon." he felt her nod against his body, silently weeping.

"But why?"

Then it hit him, "Kagome, what was the last thing you thought before you fell asleep?"

"I..I wished to be with you forever." she thought about it for a second, "Oh..."

They both looked at the jewel, which didnt glow at the intensity it used to. "Mystery solved..." he said.

"This is horrible..."

"Kagome...theres something I need to tell you...I should have told you along time ago but I was afraid of what you would think" He sat down and let her sit on his lap, "This..is a good thing."

"How?" She didnt understand.

"Im..a demon. And with that comes prolonged life. You would die...much longer before me."

She gasped, "I...I didnt realize." he held her tightly.

"Im so happy Kagome...you can never leave me now." she cuddled into him smiling.

"But im hidious. I dont look the same."

He looked slightly puzzled, "are you kidding me?...Your gorgeous, practically irristable. My demon side loves your demon side.Your scent, "he smelt her hair, "Your eyes, your face, your ears, i love those, "he slightly nibbled on one and she laughed, "Kagome, your beautiful."

She blushed, smiling brightly as she cuddled into his warm chest. "I wonder what kind of demon I am," she commented.

He laughed, "I KNOW what kind you are. Its obvious your a dog demon or I wouldnt be so attracted to you at the moment" he gently started to massage her ears which caused her to make a low purr sound from the back of her throat. Embarassed she laughed but let him continue, realizing now why he liked it so much. It was like a whole new pleasure spot and he knew exactly what to do with it. Of course he would, he lived with these ears his whole life, how could he not know what felt good?

She was fully enjoying herself when there was an unexpected phone call. They both turned to the phone in dispair, not really wanting to answer it. Reluctantly, Kagome forced herself off the bed and answered it, it was her mother.

"Merry Christmas Kagome!"

"Oh, hi mom. Merry Christmas...supper at your house?...Tonight?" her voice barely hiding the fear. "S-sure mom...we'll be there...bye mom, love you too." she hung up the phone and groaned in frustration, "What am I going to do!" she looked into the mirror at the new found ears.

"A spell, thats how I hide from everyone. I think I could put one on you until you learn on your own." he suggested. It would have to do until she could tell her parents about it. But would she ever? Would they ever understand? She would have to think on it before making a decision. One wrong move could be fatal or the result of being disowned from the family. But she was their Kagome, how could they disown her, they loved her, why would they just abandon her because she suddenly turned into a hanyou? Because she was a freak thats why! Well, as I have said, parents need to love everything their children do, including accidents resulting in their specie being altered. Not that big a deal..right? At least she wasnt dating out of specie anymore, she was just living out of specie. Which was worse? It was like..a frog being born of toad (is there even a real difference?), or you could have looked at it being a toad dating a frog, but now the frog is a toad. (like my metaphors? thought them up myself!)

He stared at her as she got dressed, her body was even more beautiful then it ever had been bofore. She was more curvacious and her skin seemed fairer and delicate yet strong. Her legs looked longer and more toned. Her whole body looked toned, he was in heaven. He had the urge to touch her, he really wanted to feel the soft skin that formed her body. It was so inviting he could barely keep sitting. The trance was soon over when she had replaced her pajama's with a short green skirt and a black tanktop which by the way, was looking very nice, the shikon jewel placed upon her chest and around her slender neck. He chose to wear a red muscle shirt and blackpants, the usual style, nothing special. She walked to him but said nothing, simply stared and he knew what he was to do. Ever so slightly he closed his eyes and said the enchaned words of disguise. One by one her demon features vanished and he was left with Kagome. The only thing that was not gone was her new form which there wasnt really anything they could do, except hope the family didnt notice. Families dont usually know what their children look like...do they? Course not.

"There, no one will ever be able to tell." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and nodded. It was a weird sensation to be able to feel the ears atop her head but not see them. The fake ears where normal human ears would be, didnt work. They were just decoration, she still heard out of the dog ears. It was all so disorienting, she also couldnt feel them if she tried to touch them. She had to try to make sure, of course she waited till InuYasha had left the room just so she wouldnt look stupid. How did he do this?

As she walked down the hall she felt very unbalanced again. She wasnt yet used to her new grown legs. She staggered down the hall, slightly bumping into the walls. The reason for her unbalance was that he hips were wider and her legs were longer. Kagome needed to focus herself and find her inner balance, unless she was not gifted with that. As she focused she felt herself feeling much freer, she could stand tall and firm without help from the wall and as she started walking again she felt a grace in her movements she never knew was possible. But she needed to test it out. Slyly she looked at the banister on the hall way, the one you could look over and see the entrance way. with barely a sound she jumped up and landed on the thin banister with one hand and both feet placed on the oak wood. Making sure she was concentrating, she stood up slowly and began walking the rail. If a dog was this balanced imagine how graceful Ginnie must be. She laughed which turned out to be a big mistake, she lost her balance and fell from the rail towards the floor, the lower floor. But it was different this time, she didnt feel out of control, on the contrary, she felt as if it was slow motion. She turned herself over as she flew to the ground and landed perfectly on her feet and one hand once again. Unfortunatly, InuYasha chose that moment to walk into the entrance way and tripped straight over top of her. He did not land so graceful.

Sprawled out on the floor, he grumbled, rubbing his head. "what'd ya do that for!"

"I fell off the railing," she smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching and a few bones in his back cracked. "be more careful next time."

When he left the room she decided to continue exploring her new found abilities. Careful to be quiet, Kagome walked out the front door and onto the sidewalk. The sun gleamed off the snow, making everything quite bright. She made a mental note to buy sunglasses. But how to test her powers? Just then a tree came into view accross the street. Bingo. With lightening speed she ran across the street but slipped on some ice and flew right into a snow bank. She would have to learn how fast she actually could go so she could brace herself next time. Once she was rid off the snow that had fallen all over her, she advanced to the tree. She had seen InuYasha jump up high places before, could she as well? Guess we'll find out. She thought about how she should do this, then jumped how she would normally. Her powerful legs thrusted her right up to the tree. In daze and confusion she randomly grabbed the limb of a tree, then hung on for dear life with her arms around it tightly and legs dangling. Great, now what! Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled into the tree by strong hands.

"InuYasha!" she gasped as he held her against him, standing on the tree limb to which she had been holding onto.

"You scared me when I couldnt find you. You really shouldnt be playing with your demon powers before you figure out what your abilities are and how to use them properly, thats how people get hurt."

She smiled, "Are you lecturing me?"

InuYasha blushed, "No!" he looked away, "Just concerned is all."

"Fine," she laughed and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully into the snow.

He signed and jumped after her. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

_ok, I know wut your thinking! This Chapter sucked and was pointless, your probebly right. See, a hint to all other writers, have a plan before you start righting, dont make it up as you go, thats how things get screwed up. But yeah, I know I totally lied and told you I would be able to finish these faster but...I ve had a lot of stuff ive needed to do. I joined Improv for one so thats been taking up some time and you know, things just came up. Not to mention Ive had the worst case of writers block EVER. But I have been working on a new story thats not a fanfiction, this is actually having an outline before I type it all out. Ive been just writing it in a book at school and its about 36 written pages I think. Yeah, im having fun with it. But anyways, I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible...I just have to find out what I want to happen first! Anyways, I know this Chapter sucks so I'll make sure to put extra work in the next one just for you guys! I will also try to get Microsoft Word because I bet you noticed all the spelling errors! Anyways, cya around._

_Jenn_


	18. Ashes in the Wind

Chapter 18

Kagome felt free, light and graceful like non other. The phrase 'I am Woman' now replaced with 'I am Demon'. Every move took minimal effort and she felt more refreshed and energized then she had ever felt in her life. She hadnt realized just how tired humans really were until now. It was like being on a sugar high when you just cant seem to keep still, everything seems so much more exciting and your body seems to buzz with life. It was like seeing the world from a different perspective. One minute she would sit down in a fluffy chair to attempt to calm down, the next she would see a bird out the window and would run outside, lightening speed, just to watch the feathers as they glide through the wind in a graceful melody.

It was then on one of her trips to the great outdoors that she caught a wiff of something in the wind. The smell was new to her, yet every smell seemed to be new. For all she knew she had smelt this before, or had seen where it was coming from. But what was it, the smell seemed to keep her on end, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Her heart quickened as the smell filled her nostrils, almost enflaming them. It smelled of death.

She could pinpoint the direction it was coming from, it flowed with the wind. With her nose held high she walked towards the smell with caution. She didnt know why she needed to find out what it was, it was like one of those horror movies where they would have stayed alive if they hadnt gone and checked wut the crash was from the kitchen, only to find a hack murderer standig over her dead husbands body. The more she thought of this the more she felt she should return home to InuYasha. She hadnt even told him she left, he was going to worry. He would probebly come looknig for her. If she got into trouble, what was the chance that he would be here to save her? Slim at best.

Finally, a few blocks from her home, she tracked down the smell. It came from a pile of ashes that seemed to be spread all over the place. The smell of this death was everywhere, on the tress, in the grass, on the buildings, it was overwhelming. What had happened here? It didn't even make sense. It was sickening and made her want to run far far away. It seemed impossible for something to make such a smell as horrible as this but then death was a horrible thing was it not? There was no such thing as a good death. Death is death, and the expression "it smells like death in here" was fianlly a realization for her.

Ashes...why ashes? Wheres the body? The corpse? The rotting flesh? The only thing here was ash. At a closer look there wasnt much ash at all, had some just...flew away? Where ever it went, she didnt much care. The smell was like sick, she needed out. So she started to walk away but then took one final glance, one final glance ment all the difference. There on the ground was a footprint in the ash. The footprints walked through the grass and into the forest. Someone had been here. But the grass had not been distrubed anywhere before she ashes, just at them, and on.

"What is going on here?" she said quietly. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha was still at home and probebly wondering where she was. Now was no time to play detective. She darted down the street to home. She was almost there when she smelt it. Busted! 'Where is he?' she thought as se scoped the streets for movement and silver. There was a small sound of footsteps in the snow before she found herself wrapped in someones arms from behind.

"Going somewhere?" he whispered into her ear softly.

Her whole body shivered, "No, just walking around." she leaned her back into him. His arms found themselves wrapped around her waist with his two clawed hands set on her slender stomach. This was the first time he felt control and he was going to abuse it. His soft lips found their way to her delicate neck next, kissing and brushing against her skin. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. When they reopened she saw the snow and remembered they were on the street. With a breathy voice she asked, "do you think this is the right spot for this?"

The realization hit him that they were expressing thier love in the middle of the street and the thought terrified him. Blushing quite a bit he picked her up and ran into the house as fast as his demon legs could take him. Once inside, the threat gone, her looked into her eyes, smiled warmly and bent down and nuzzled her nose affectionatly. He carried he bridal style up the stairs and eventually in the bedroom, where he gently layed her onto the bed. Her hair fanned out in all directions among the red blanket. "God your beautiful," he commented as he lay ontop of her and gazed at the face he loved so much. His silver shining mane fell around their faces like a curtain shielding them from the rest of the world.

As she stared back at him she revealed a pulchritudinous(new word for the day) smile, showing off her two canine teeth. "So what do you think? Do you like the new me?" one of her fuzzy puppy ears twitched slightly.

He leaned in and softly kissed her, "My demon side finds you irrisistable." he gently started to kiss her cheek, "I'm sure my human side will think the same of your human side." he remembered the night that he turned human and how much more beautiful she had seemed to him. He caressed her soft cheek and looked deep into her new eyes. With them brought a new love he didnt know was possible. This was how it was always meant to be, he knew that now.

Somewhere In The Meantime!

She didnt belong here, she knew that now. What place could she have in this world? There wasnt one for her kind. But she would not be allowed to die. Something held her here, she couldnt leave. In shadows she feasted, sleep was not needed. Only that of others.

Her body was not yet fully healed, flesh hung from her bones. Souls was the desire and she needed them to live. But did she want to live? Did she even have a choice. Her "friends" knew where she was and what had happened to her, her remains was all that resided. But they did find her, and they wouldnt let her die. How she longed for death, needed it. Her soul felt tortured every second that she lived. With no home, no friends, no family, what point was there. No one still wanted her here, it was made clear to her. Food had no taste, simple pleasures she used to ignore where now gone. When you see this side of the world, it all seems pointless to even go on, pointless to have hope, to fight to live, because in the end...everyone dies. Depressing isnt it? But its the hard facts, the truth within everything. Life is the longest thing we will ever do...and yet it isnt long enough.

Her friends arrived with more food. As it entered her body she felt alive, but the feeling only lasted a few moments. Soon her body was completely healed, she looked as she did before the dreadful incident. She tied her lose dark hair back into a pony tail and brushed off some dirt, then slightly smiled.

A good looking boy walked by as she wandered out into the open. He seemed interested in her. He had blond hair and glowing green eyes, his strides showed nothing but confidence, this boy must have had it all. He eyed her up, taking in her whole body and not hiding the fact that he was doing so at all, mayb thinking this gets the girls attention, and mayb even get them to talk. But this...was no normal girl. She was not some piece of meat, and the fact that he distrespected her so sent waves of anger through her body. Her eyes faintly gave off a red light and her hair flew around her by an unknown wind force. Now this cought the boys attention, but in a much different, less pleasant way. Terrified, he put his head down, hands into pockets, giving the impression of a school nerd who everyone shuns and puts down, then started to walk very fastly down the street and out of sight, most likely to never look at a girl again.

What next? She wondered. Where would one as herself go? One person came to mind, but that...seemed out of the question. Mayb he could help though, she could be relieved of her pain and suffering and given iternal sleep. She would do it then, Inu-Yasha, she will find you.

Somewhere far away on a flying feather!

The two sisters had been travelling ever since they fled Naraku. Thier mother understood and they promised to return, when, they didnt know. But travelling the world had not complained with them. They got to see things some people would never see in a life time. They visited foriegn demons in all countries, but found that there wasnt the large amount that they had back in Japan.

The U.S. had not been kind to them, they could not blend and they noticed them easily, so they wandered on elsewhere, Canada, Brazil, and the Jamaican Islands (where they REALLY didnt fit in) They had just reached Paris whena sickening feeling struck Kagura.

"What is it sister?" Kanna's monotone voice followed. But she felt it to, her skin seemed to pale more then normal and her body froze.

"...Kikyo is alive somewhere."

_omg im so sorry! I had THEE worst case of writers block ever! Plus ive been all busy with like...finals etc, I totally forgot. BUT, Im like yeah...I need to finish this chapter, so thats wut I spent the last 30 minutes doing:) So glad to have it done! Bleh! ok:P And I kno...IKNO! I brought Kikyo back,... sigh but did you ever notice how in the show, no matter wut you do, she doesnt die? This is what I was going for:P But ya, im going to try my HARDEST! to get the next chapter up soon, I always say I will, and it never happens, so im gonna start soon! like tomorrow, I cant today, I still have no idea whats going to happen yet. okie, well Sukida! _

_Jenny_


	19. Affection For You

Chapter 19

Her soft skin felt like bliss against his lips. They had not moved from the bed where I had last left on, instead shared intimate moments and thoughts. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful, lustful mannor as he slowly kissed the flesh on her neck. He had her pinned down to the bed with his whole body, but weight was not what kept her there, it was want and passion that kept her pinned. Their first truly intimate moment, it was perfect. She could feel his warm breath as it softly made contact with the skin on her neck. His fangs gently grazed over the flesh at times, giving her goosebumps all over. A low purr rumbled in her throat, only exciting him more. He knew he had her entranced, she wouldnt be going anywhere, but then, he wouldnt leave either. His lips left her neck and his nose took its spot, lovingly nuzzling her neck, a more canine trait to show affection. But them both being a little bit canine, they loved it. Her body responded to everything he did, every touch, every kiss, every breath, it all sent her over the edge with chills and desire.

But like every other time, it had to end. He tenderly smiled down at her, affectionatly caressing her cheeks as she purred in response. Softly he whispered "Kagome."

"Hmm?" she slowly opened her eyes to look into his partcially glazed ones.

"We should get ready to leave," he sighed in dismay. How he wanted to stay here forever with his love and exchange heated kisses and touches, but his mind told him no, and this time, his mind overpowered his body. He had to impress her parents, and not showing up so he could make love to their daughter, surely would not impress.

Slowly she lifted her head and kissed his sweet lips softly. "You're right," She gently squeezed him in an embrace before, "Ok, get off me then."

He reluctantly obeyed and rolled off of her, frowning at the loss of her heated body against his. He looked at her with a cute little pout. She smiled and leaned in towards him, putting her lips against his ear and sexily whispered, "later" sending chills up his entire body. As she exited the room he could not help but take a moment to look up and down her body, finding her all too attractive.

"God this is gonna be a hard eternity, " he laughed, thinking about how he would handle himself, living forever with Kagome as she looked now. He stood up on the bed and dramatically clutched his heart and moved it out far then returned it, motioning that his heart was beating wildly for her. With a little smile, he jumped down onto the bed, landing crosslegged and just thought about his beautiful demoness.

The next hour of getting ready was sufficiently interesting. Between the lustful gazes and innocent brushing up against each other as they passed each other in the hall, it was known to each other how much they wanted it. InuYasha was going wild with the scent of Kagome everywhere. A smell only a demoness could posses, a demoness that InuYasha craved. Kagome wasnt faring any better, while her demon scent was new and not spread all over yet, his was on every surface of the house, she could not escape the alluring scent of her mate.

'My grandma is probebly shaking her head at me right now," Kagome thought as she calmed herself after hitting a rush of his scent. Her body felt hot all over which was getting harder and harder to hide. She was thrown over the edge when she saw him walk out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. His toned body gleaming from the water, only accentuating his muscles. 'oh my god this is almost too much for me!' she thought as she slid down the wall onto the floor, feeling dizzy.

"I'm gonna go get some air!" she hollered and dashed outside before his scent reached her again. The cold air was a nice change from the intense sexual mood coming from the house. She smiled and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze flew by her, and the small patches of snow glimmered in the sun. She sighed sadly, the snow had not lasted long. She blushed as she thought of what her and her Inu could do with the snow, maybe make a snow fort and "keep each other warm". Laughing at her thought, she made her way down the path in their yard and onto the sidewalk. A chill crawled up her back and she could smell something, death and dirt. The smell clinged in the air, reaching her nose and making her feel lightheaded. This was the smell from earlier, where they had found those ashes. When she looked around, she only saw the houses in the neighbourhood. Even though the neighbourhood was a nice one, it couldnt help but look omnious today. Something...wasnt right.

And then she saw it, just out of her vision range. A figure with long black flowing hair, and two snake like things floating around it. "What..." she said to no one in particular.

The two, figure and Kagome, stood still, staring at one another for several moments.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called from within the house, "Where's the dog?"

She turned her gaze to the house for a moment, then back to where the figure stood, but it was no longer there. She paused for a moment before she heard, "Kagome?" again.

She rolled her eyes "We don't have a dog!"

"Oh Dammit!" he fumed, "I forgot to give her the dog."

Sighing, he looked around for her, "Seems she's still outside…perfect."

Quick as the flash, he ran up into the atic and got the dog from its kennel and affectionately petted it on their way down the stairs.

"Kagome?" he called out to her. "Where's the dog?"

There was a pause and nothing was said so he called to her again, "Kagome?"

This time she responded, "We don't have a dog!"

"Then what's this?" he laughed and opened the door, letting the dog run outside to her.

For a moment she just looked at it, not completely sure if she was seeing things properly, but then she smiled widely, "Awww! He's as cute as you!"

Inu rolled his eyes and walked out to her, "Merry Christmas Kagome."

"Thank you Inu!" she quickly kissed him on the cheek before focusing her attention to the dog once more, "what's his name?"

"Whatever you want it to be," he replied.

"Hmmm…I want to name him… Shiroi." She giggled as he licked her hand. Shiroi in Japanese means "white" which was the colour of the dog. Original? Maybe, but who cares, it's a pretty cool name if I do say so myself.

"Ok," he knelt down beside her, draping one arm over her shoulders and looked at the dog as she played with him. Hehad a family now, his own family, his own pup, his own mate. Well, mate to be that is. He hadn't felt like this in years, not since before his father had died. Living with your brother just doesn't cut it for parents. You don't know how much you wanted a family, until you've experienced it again for the first time in years.

He felt in the moment, so in the moment that he did something drastic, "Kagome…" he whispered to her softly.

"Yes InuYasha?" she returned back as she scratched Shiroi's ears.

"Will you marry me?" was his reply. The four words every girl waits to hear from the time they are 5 till the time it happens. And it was here for her, right now, right this instance, someone was asking her those four words. She felt no fear, no hesitation as she turned to look into the eyes she fell in the love with the first time she laid eyes on them.

"Of course…" slowly he leaned in and his lips met hers in a loving softness so meaningful it made them both wonder if this was real or not. He cupped her cheek into his hand and extended the kiss to greater lengths until they were interrupted by their young pup's calls for attention.

"Don't worry Shiroi, we didn't forget you." InuYasha explained although he doubted he understood. When he returned his gaze to his love, she was simply beaming with happiness. "C'mon Kagome," he took her hand, "lets get inside before we catch a chill."

She sighed, 'What are my parents going to think of my...new species issue...?' They were sitting in the car outside her old home, the Higurashi Shrine.  
InuYasha sensed her worry, "Dont worry Kagome...It will be fine." he held her hand comfortingly, "You dont have to show them if you dont want to, the illusion will hide it until you are ready to let them know."

She slightly nodded, a little comforted by it, "Ok." took in a deep breath "Lets go then."

RING The doorbell chimed. Moments later, her little brother answered the door, "Oh hey Kagome." he said, hugging his older sibling.  
"Hey Souta." they walked into the house and she smiled, feeling at home again.  
"Mom and Gramps are in the kitched getting some stuff and such prepared, just...sit tight in the living room."

'Woah...what is that...?' Ginnie asked herself as she felt a presence she didnt know. The look on Nikita's face implied that she felt the same.  
"Hey girls." Kagome said as she walked into the room.  
Ginnie and Nikita looked at each other thinking, 'What the hell happened to her.'  
"Oh Hey Kagome." they both said in unison, then exchanged glances again.  
InuYasha gave them a "shhh" face that told them not to say anything and they sighed, slightly nodding in agreement. But of course they were still curious as to how this happened, but Souta walked in and they lost the moment to ask.

"Stupid cat!" came a male voice from the kitchen.  
"Grandpa! Stop chasing the cat!" Souta yelled into the kitchen, hoping that he had not offended Ginnie in any way.  
"Damn cat took my sacred water nymph foot!" a clatter of pots and pans could be heard.  
"Dad, leave Buyo alone." Mrs.Higurashi scolded. "Why dont you go into the living room and entertain or something, tell some stories."  
Not seconds later a very frustrated and annoyed looking old man came into the frontroom. "You all treat me like a child." he rattled on. "No respect for the sacred things in life."

But while no one was watching, a sulken figure stook outside the window watching. "He really has...found a better life." she said to herself. "I have no place here..."  
She looked up as snow fell from the night sky, resting in her black raven hair. "But what place would one like me have in this world? I want to rest..." Her soul catches flew circles around her. "I have lived more times then i deserve. Hell should have swallowed me up and taken me forever." her fists clenched, "Damn that Naraku." The snow surrounded her and she felt no cold, she felt nothing, but emptiness and sorrow. "I must find a way to end this..." she looked to the window once more to see InuYasha smiling, "he really is happy now..." she smiled slightly, then disappeared into the darkness.

Phew...so late, I kno! Gah, you kno me, i always always always have a reason for why i never got around to it...so i wont even bother telling you because im sure by now, you dont believe me anymore. hah. So im thinking maybe one more chapter for this story and ill finish it. I might even start a new one but im thinking of trying a Naruto one, and this time, ill be planning put everything before i write because it screws me over when i dont! So many things i had to go back and check to make sure my facts were all the same. lots of extra work that wasnt nescesary! and as you can see, i didnt want to leave Kikyo a bad guy, im no so bitter to her anymore. So i wanted her to find closure and to leave looking like a good person. When i brought her back to life, I never made her a bad guy, she just got punished a lot. So I wanted to give her a break. She doesnt die, but she wants to find a way to free her soul from earth, maybe she will even end up in heaven now, who knows! But yes, before my little comment ends up being super long, I shall be leaving you, goodbye to you!  
Sukida Jenny


	20. An End to a Start

Chapter 20 warning on this chapter

It had been 5 months since that amazing Christmas day for Inu and Kagome. The pair are still together to this very day and very happy. The wedding you may ask? It's next week. The demon issue? Still unsolved. Her mom, brother, and grandpa still know nothing of her transformation and she feels guilty about it everyday.

"Kagome..."Inu said, "You need to tell them." he took her hands in his, "We are going to be mates as of next week. And they have a right to know about their daughter and the man she is going to marry."

She sighed, "Of course I know that InuYasha, but I dont know how to say it. I really dont." she flopped onto the couch. "I mean, what if the're are mad or disapointed or something and never want to see me again?"

"The're family, they will love you no matter what." he comforted, "I know your mother now and she is really understanding. Remember when I ran into the fence and broke it?"

She laughed ,"Of course I do."

2 months ago

"Come on Souta, throw it far!" InuYasha yelled to his soon to be brother. They were in the backyard of his old house, right next to Kagome's. He had invited him over to do some bonding even though it wasnt his house, but it was easier for Souta to get to. Sesshomaru and Rin watched from the patio as he rubbed her pregnant stomach. Pregnant, ha, they couldnt believe it. Tiny little Rin was bearing the child of Sesshomaru. He never ever left her side, he protected his mate and pup at all costs. Not to mention she was so small that they feared she would eventually not be able to carry the extra weight and she would hurt herself. Softly he nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered something and the two retreated to the indoors.

"Ok!" Souta yelled back, "This one is going far!" Kagome smiled as she watched her little brother and fiance bonding. A dream that every girl wants, that the family would be close. She was sitting under a tree in their backyard, carelessly writing down some song lyrics. Now that summer was coming up, so was concerts and gigs. Even battle of the Bands.

'Time and Time again sing

come on let the music ring

lose your mind into the crowd

scream it out, scream out loud

no one knows what we've been through

its so hard to see through the blue

always hiding our true face

for this is the life of a demon'

Well, it was a work in progress, but she could do it eventually.

"Ok you ready for this?" Souta yelled.

"Just do it!" it was like slow motion. The ball left his finger tips and soared through the sky higher and higher. And the higher it when the farther he ran, and ran, and ran. "InuYasha stop!" Souta yelled but Inu didnt hear.

Then just like that, Inu caught the ball in midair...then flew right into the fence and into Kagome's yard.

5 minutes later

"I am so sorry Mrs.Higurashi. I will pay for the damages. I didn't even look where I was going." he held his head down. He was extremely nervous and scared and didnt know what to do. He was just plain flustered and everything that left his mouth was frantic.

"It's ok InuYasha, I didnt like that fence much anyways." Mrs.Higurashi smiled warmly, "Don't you worry about it." she gave InuYasha a hug that a parent would give, making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Present Time

"So you know then that your mom wont do anything about it right?" he looked away slightly, "Keh..its not like theres anything wrong about you."

"Of course theres not InuYasha." if she said there was she would be insulting him as well.

"So then whats the problem?"

2 hours later they found themselves standing outside the Higurashi shrine which had a new fence around it. He felt guilty, they didnt have to replace the WHOLE fence. He had only broken a small section out of it, and she never even phoned him to tell him how much he owed her. InuYasha sighed, he felt that Mrs.Higurashi would probebly never ask for money and he would have to guess how much he owed and leave it hiding for her to find some day.

Kagome stood in silence, not wanting to go through with it, a million different scenarios going through her head. "what will they say? will they get mad? will they be ok with it? will they disown me? yell?scream? be scared?" and so on and so fourth.

"I don't think I can do it..." she looked at the ground.

"Kagome, I refuse to marry you until your family knows what we are..." came his reply. Wow what an answer, totally makes you pressured.

You know that stubborn look Kagome makes in the t.v. show when shes determined, well thats the exact face she made at that moment. Then with a lack of grace, stomped up the stairs to her house...then came stomping back down muttering "Cant do it..Cant do it...Can do it.." then stomped right back up with InuYasha following behind, ready to push her back up the stairs if need be...which he had to do as she tried to turn right around, only to find herself running into a very solid wall of muscle man. With a grumble, she started up the stairs again. if this didnt work though, he had a plan, a master evil plan so evil it could only be described as the work of a demon...ha but not in the way you would think.

She took in a deep breath and rung the doorbell hesitantly. A few moments later the whole family was standing in the entry way.

"I saidI would get it!" Mom said.

"I saw sis out the window and wanted to come see her too!" Souta shot back.

They both looked to grandpa to see his excuse, " I sensed her" he said all knowledable.

"You did not," Souta sighed, "I clearly said 'grandpa, kagome is here' as i walked out of my room."

Then the three, very strange people, looked to their visitors as if they just realized that there actually was someone at the door.

"Kagome dear, it's so nice to see you," her mother gave her a warm hug and noticed the slightly pale look on her daughters face ,"Why Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Of course not Mom. I just...haven't gotten my summer tan yet, thats all."

From beind her, InuYasha watched intently. 'You know what!' he thought angrily, 'she isn't going to do this! I know she won't! So you know what I'm going to do?' without a moments thoughts, he pressed a nerve in her back, just beside the spine and pop...her spell was gone. Her ears, eyes, hair, and teeth, were exposed for her whole family to see.

"W-woah..." Souta stammered.

"Kagome...?" her grandfather said in disbelief. "Is...is a demon? What about all my warding spells? All the sacred items I've given you over the years! WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

"Look old man," InuYasha piped up, " They don't work. So just shut up and cope already before my claws accidentally find their way into yo-"

"InuYasha!" Kagome stopped him. Then said queitly "Dont..." She turned to her family, "I just thought you should know about me...well, us."

"Us?" her mother said after saying nothing for the longest time.

"Yes," InuYasha replied, "Us." he lifted the spell from him to show her family, his family to be, that he was also a demon. Before he knew what was happening, he had to people pulling and prodding his ears. "Ow, would you stop it?" he yelled at Mrs.Higurashi and Souta.

"Aw, the're so cute!" Mrs.Higurashi exclaimed.

"Cool, my brother has dog ears"

"Ahem," came Kagome's voice from behind...BIG mistake.

"Cool! So does my sister!" the attention was turned to her and it was too late for her now. She had a mother and a brother attatched to her by the ears, and nothing she could do about it.

"You guys are taking this surpisingly well" she said in shock as she attempted to dislodge her brother.

The two let go. "Well we already knew silly."

The couple stood stunned, mouths open, "w-what?"

"Ya," Souta said matter of factly, "Ginnie and Nikita are demons and so naturally they knew about you."

"Lousy good for nothing liars." InuYasha grumbled.

"And when grandpa and mom said something about thinking Kagome was different they told us, so we've had quite a few months to cope."

"We were just waiting for you to be ready sweetie" her mom said in her normal extremely happy tone.

"I of course was acting for affect..."Grandpa said from the side.

"No you weren't grandpa, we didn't tell you because we knew you'd freak!" Souta said back.

"That's not true! All my talismens told me about them, they sang to me about my young grandaughter who would one day become a demon and the demon she would chose to be with many many years ago when I was just a young lad" he looked overly proud, "And that's why I tried to give you so many demon repellers all through the years because I didn't want it to happen." he smiled a toothy grin "Turns out it wasnt so bad after all"

There was silence and no one knew whether to believe him or not. "Uhmmm...Right grandpa."Souta said when no one else would.

"Thats right, I have known years and years before even your mother was born that my grandaughter would find herself as a demon one day."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and shrugged. They didn't believe him, of course they didnt. It's grandpa, since when has he ever made sense! But then again, mayb he was the sanest person there and everyone else was insane not to believe him. Well, guess we will never know if grandpa actually has special priest whatever skills. His job cant be too pointless, demons do exist for...I AM A DEMON! Haha...I wish:( That'd be cool though.

A Story From Grandpa's Past

It was his 14th birthday and his father had taught him the ways the priesthood. Too bad his father was insane and knew next to nothing, he just acted big. Now his fathers father, that was a real good to honest priest who knew what he was doing. Too bad he was dead. So he was stuck with this old man who taught him that imp feet were sacred and holy. And how he could ward off any demon with a simple peice of paper. All were true if you actually knew how to properly use them. Too bad he didnt. but while our hero (grandpa) was asleep that night, he had a visiter. A female visiter. A young priestess had emerged from the trees in the forest and found this house. Her name was Kaede. She had been wounded and she was losing blood fast. She prayed that her daughter was home safe and that her husband was there to watch over her. Her life was slipping and she stumbled into the boys room. She saw the boy sleeping and knew he was training to be a priest or a monk or something by the crosses and sacred items scattered around the room. Her body glowed and the glow transfered to his body, she ran out into the forest again, and there she died. And ever since that day, Grandpa had priest skills and could sense demons.

The End

That was the 5th time Kagome had heard that tall tale. She never believed a word of it. "You should get that published old man." InuYasha commented, "Its quite the story, but, one flaw. If this really did happen, how do you know the story? You were asleep..."

Everyone looked at grandpa, this question never asked before. But he looked unwavered, "That's easy, her spirit visisted me to ask me how I was taking her present."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I bet that woman never even existed."

"Keh...she did." InuYasha said.

"How do you know that?" Souta asked in amazment that maybe one of Grandpa's stories were actually right.

"When you're a demon you hear things that no one else does. Or when you pick the right girlfriend." he sighed, "Kaede is the name of Kikyo's grandmother."

"But InuYasha," Kagome spoke up, "How do you know she's the same woman grandpa talks about?"

"Because, her family saved the clipping from the newspaper about her death. The story fits, she was wounded and ran to this shrine, but left and was found dead in the forest the next day."

Everyone stood in silence. "Coffee anyone?" Mrs.Higurashi piped up.

And that was the day that grandpa became fond of InuYasha.

The End

...Just Kidding

Wedding Day

"Mom...should I go with ears or without?" the two, mother and daughter, were in her old room getting ready for the wedding. They had decided that the wedding should take place in the backyard of the Higurashi Shrine like so many other wedding before.

"Hmm..." her mother pondered. "It does get in the way of the veil you know. Not to mention your aunt is extremely supersticious and has a terrible heart and could have a heart attack in shock..."

Kagome paused, "So...no ears?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, I think that would be best."

Im Not Sure How Weddings Work So Lets Go To What I Do Know

He gazed fondly into her eyes, "I do."

"And do you Kagome Higurashi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," she replied, almost laughing/crying.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Slowly he lifted her veil and leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly. When their lips seperated cheers broke out from the croud, flower petals were thrown and everyone was happy. The couple ran down the aile, hand in hand to their get away car which had the traditional tin cans etc tied to the back and the Just Married sign on the trunk. With a final farewell to everyone they spend off for their honeymoon retreat.

"Rin..."Sesshomaru took her hand.

"Yes Sesshy?" she smiled as she saw his face warm up from the pet name. She was the only person he had ever let call him that. And she could tell that he actually did like it to some extent.

He looked at her pregnant stomach, imagining the pup that would be born in 4 more months. "I know it's not really a traditional thing for a demon to do, but it is traditional for a human. And I know that it would make you happy so I was wonderi-" he paused when he realized Jaken was close by. Quick as light, he dashed behind the chairs and grabbed Jaken by the neck "would you excuse us, Jaken?" his stare was cold and made Jaken tremble.

"Yes of course Master Sesshomaru! Right away!" he ran off without looking back.

Sesshomaru returned to where he sat before with a calm grace, "Anyways," Rin giggled, "As I was saying." he looked nervous and he stumbled over words like Rin had never seen before, "Rin, would you marry me?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment, totally catching her off guard. "R-really? Your asking me. But I thought.."

He put a finger over her mouth to silence her. "I have to make sure there's no chance of another man taking you from me, this is the only way."

Rin smiled and laughed, "Well of course I'll marry you...I've been ready for a long time." she shrugged, "I wouldn't have left you anyways but hey, being married could be fun. "

He slightly smiled 'Fun...' not a feeling he had a lot as a child.

Later That Night At A Hotel

InuYasha pressedKagomeagainst the wall, attacking her neck with fluttering kisses that make her gasp out for air. His hands roamed her entire body, eventually making their way onto her back, unzipping her white wedding dress. Slowly it fell from her body, revealing a white bra and matching underwear. Her skin was flushed with pleasure and embarassment so she kept her eyes closed and let him gaze over her body. He nearly fainted right there, never had he seen her body in this much detail, this close up...close enough to touch. And thats what he did, his hands ever so slowly touched her perfect small hips, then travelled upwards, touching her sides and making her shiver. Her chest was his next target, so with slight hesitation he cupped her breast and let out a gasp himself. "God Kagome you're so beautiful."

Their lips were locked now, kissing and tangling tongues in a passionate dance. Next his shirt was removed which gave InuYasha the chance to press his body up against hers. When he removed her bra everything was a blur. They were suddenly on the bed before they knew it, both declothed. He was ontop, looking into her eyes which were nervous yet lustfilled. Yash leaned down and put his lips against her ear "Just relax, I don't want to hurt you." Kagome nodded and calmed her entire body as well as she was able. Softly he kissed the skin on her neck, breathing against the flesh to keep her calm. Lightly she purred and he knew it was working. Gradually he pushed his hips towards hers and felt himself enter the softness inside. Kagome tensed and he stopped and waited until her body was relaxed again, then went on again. He let out a shuddering breath of pleasure as he completely entered her. Inu opened his eyes to look at her, eyes closed tight as she adjusted to this new feeling. "Are you ok Kagome?"

Slowly her eyes opened to look into his and she smiled, "I've never been better." he kissed her then, lovingly and enthusiastically. Thats when he began to move his hips, carefully, but pleasurably.

It didnt take long before the two were so used to this new feeling that they were riding out desires they never knew they could have. Their demon stability seemed to keep them from reaching a peak for much longer which made making love all that more intense, steamy, and pleasureful. They were together at last, really together, forever and ever.

Happy. In Love. Alive.

The End

angels sing from the heavens omg im done! haha did everyone like my slight lemon haha. I didnt even mean to write it, it was a last minute thought cus I wasnt completely happy with the chapter so im like...lets get some sexual activity and somehow it ended up going that far. lol idn. w.e. thats the closest thing to a lemon ive ever written ,its an accomplishment. but yes, i could list all the excuses of why this took so long but I think I wont. lol, i just had to get it done cus im leaving town this week. so yeah, im done, and im thinking that when I get back im going to start a Naruto fanfic, and this time, EVERYTHING is going to be planned out ahead of time, not like this story where everything was kinda made up on the spot. I think about 2 out of the 20 chapters were actually planned out, everything else was just...winged. like this chapter for instance lol. thats why i always took so long, i kept getting stuck and never knew what to write. I think this chapter took over 20 sessions of coming back and closing it then coming back. cus i kept getting stuck and needed to think about it. it probebly would have been done sooner but my b.f. came into town for a week and i spend almost all my time out of the house. lol im just so happy to be done! i almost kept quitting writing, but i always got reviews so i never could. cant leave the fans unhappy eh? lol . but w.e i feel some sort of odd proudness because i finally finished. i think i was working on this story for almost 2 years :. thts sad considering its only 20 chapters long. this chapter tho, is probebly the longest one ive written in a while. but yes, my next story will be better and preplanned! so look for it if u wanna read it. and if u like Naruto, i kinda have a plan, im thinking of doing a Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura or something, i really want to do Naruto and Hinata, i think they would be cute together. any ideas from ppl who have watched the show? lol. i might actually take ur ideas into heart and use them! so thankyou to everyone who has supported this story all the way! and ppl who just picked it up! whoever has read it lol, thank you! it was appreciated and I love you all! thanks for ur help/support/nice words. they made me smile :) So sends lots of reviews in lol since this is the last chapter! I would like that.

Your Friend/ Fanfic Author  
Jenn


End file.
